Obscure: Old Version
by StrawberriesAndCinnamonJAM
Summary: 'His hands were trembling. He hated it. He hated that he was afraid... she snaked her fingers over his. "Together." She whispered. "One… two… three." The shot rang off, and the man dropped. Dead.' AU. Ichiruki. Time/era is around the year 2100.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yup. It's my new multi-chapter. For those of you who read Timeless, and read my authors note, you knew it was coming. For those of you who didn't… well, you know now. **

**Personally, I'm a little bit excited to be publish this one, as its not adopted, unlike Timeless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I'm too lazy to.**

* * *

><p>Most of the time, people don't want to take the risks in life. They just <em>refuse <em>to follow anything other than the safe path.

'Cause, if it _can _happen, if it _might _happen, then it's bad enough to run away from.

Though maybe, for some people, it's a good thing they won't take the risks.

There's always a chance that the _one _day, you choose to turn around rather then continue forward, is the _one _day, you could have messed up and gotten yourself killed.

But, there's also always a chance, that the _one _day you keep on going, is the _one _day you did something right, and got a chance to make everything better. A chance to change not only your life, but everyone else's as well.

So, for some people; the ones that have nothing lose, taking that extra step ahead, is by far worth it. It's either success or failure, nothing in between. That may seem like bad statistics, but when you already represent the picture of failure, repeating your mistakes is not a problem.

No one can say whether that's an optimistic, or pessimistic way of thinking, but in the end, it doesn't matter.

Once in, there's no way out.

Once in, it's either you move forward, or not at all.

No backwards, no sideways, not even a diagonal.

It's not a puddle you can jump across, it's not wet cement you can dodge. It's a playing court that covers the entire world, and maybe even past that. You can't get over it, you can't go under it and you can't get around it.

So jump forward, get a hold of the opportunity, and take the risk running. Take it walking, take it crawling, and you get kicked to the curb.

Take it running, and if you get far enough, you'll be able to…

Fly.

**A/N: Yes, this is just a prologue. Yes, it is really, really, really, really short. **

**But hey, its just prologue. Although, I can tell you that all the chapters I've already written, are only between 2 and 3K, and it'll most likely stay that way throughout the story because I find those lengths easier to work with…**

**Anyways, I hope this raises enough interest for people to keep reading, and if it doesn't, well… I hope the next chapter does. **

**So, last but not least….**

**Review please! I'll write faster. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, this took me awhile to get out, even though... it was already written... ehehe...**

**Actually I was attempting to rewrite it the past couple days because something about it was bothering me. Unfortunately, I rewrote it about 4 times and still didn't sit right, so I just left it as is. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach... if I did, your eyes would have burnt out while reading it...**

* * *

><p><em>Blood. Red, tainted, blood. It's everywhere. On his hands, soaking through his clothes, even on his face. It's not his. It belongs to the women, the one at his feet.<em>

_Her golden hair, stained with blood, is recognizable. It reminds him of… no… it's just like… but it couldn't be. He reaches down, rolls her over. _

_Dead eyes. Dead face. But he knows that face._

"_Mom.." His voice is childish, and pleading. "Mom."_

_He drops to his knees, all he sees his red. Red, red, blood, and her face. Her dead face_

_Her mouth opens, dry and gasping, although her eyes are frozen; gone. _

"_Son… " she rasps "My son… this is…. This is… your fault."_

'_No… no'. Cracked lips open to speak, but no voice emerges._

"_Why didn't you… save me? Why couldn't you… protect me…"_

'_No'_

"_You… you…" _

"_Mom!"_

Eye's slid open. A rough white ceiling came to view. It was that dream. Again. _How__long__will__I__have__to__see__that__for?_He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. That nightmare had plagued the back of his eyelids for so long, he didn't even wake up shocked or scared anymore.

It was only despair. The same, guilt-ridden despair.

His usual scowl set over his amber eyes.

He quickly pulled on his school uniform, loosening the tie a little bit. _After__all,__damn__thing__nearly__chocks__me__everyday._ Grabbing his book bag and swinging it over his shoulder, he trekked downstairs and out the door, not bothering to get anything to eat.

After all, it was Monday and he just wasn't hungry. Taking his usual path to school, he sighed into the early January air, a puff of white clouding around his face.

Upon reaching the school, he slammed open his locker, crammed his bag inside, and pulled his books out. He marched into his classroom, giving off a grunt in response to his friend's hellos and slumped into his seat, propping his head in his hand. Ichigo stared out the window, even after the first bell rang, and then the second, and the teacher began her lesson.

Before he knew it, it was lunch time, he couldn't even remember when he left his first period classroom, let alone came up to the roof to eat.

But still, he was here, calmly eating his lunch as Keigo went on about some 'new drink' at the convenience store. Like Ichigo could care less. Lunch is always filled with same things. Keigo's 'funny' stories, Chad's silence, and Mizurou's texting. At the ring of the bell, he refused Keigo's request to 'hang out', and continued on to class, where he sat for the rest of day, staring at various things but not really thinking anything.

And then he gathered his things, grunted at everyone's goodbyes, and headed home.

At least, as identical each day is to the next, it goes by quickly.

Today though, everything changed up a bit.

It's today of all days, that he visits _her_.

X

He'd purposely pushed all thoughts, all memories of her away.

He didn't want to think about her.

And, although he couldn't stop it, he didn't want to dream about her.

So only on _this_day, July 17th, Ichigo allowed her voice, her face, to wash through his mind and stain her memory upon him again.

The few clouds in the sky did nothing to stop the scorching sun from beating down on his exposed neck. He walked with a drag to his step, worn shoes scuffing across the cracked cement. A light breeze ruffled his hair, and he lifted his eyes from the ground to stare out into the horizon.

It was a beautiful day.

And that in itself made it ugly.

Ichigo stopped, and kneeled to the ground by a smooth stone gravestone. Petals from the cherry blossom trees had settled down on and around it. With a trembling, careful hand, he gently brushed them away and scanned the cursive word etched across it.

_Here lies Kurosaki Masaki. 2065-2101_

Ichigo sighed, and averted his eyes. Guilt was worrying in a corner of his mind, worms that wriggled about and bugged him endlessly.

Because he had ditched his family, left them to grieve on the own.

Even if he did it every year, and they probably expected it. Even if they forgave him for not being there.

His father had made it tradition for the family to skip school and visit his mother's grave on the anniversary of her death, and Ichigo had made it tradition to go out of his way to _not_come.

Of course, he always made sure to come back later and pay his respects, but he just _couldn__'__t_do it with his family around.

Not when he felt this way.

He couldn't stand to see Yuzu cry, and to see Karin put on a brave face. He couldn't even stand to see his father looking so reserved.

Not when it was all his fault.

He ran a hand over his face tiredly, and looked back at his mother's burial spot.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. _I__'__m__sorry,__it__'__s__all__my__fault.__I__hope__you__can__… __forgive__me._He stood up, knees cracking from the stiffness that had gathered as time passed. "Goodbye…" A gust of wind rustled through the leaves, tossing cherry blossoms asunder.

Ichigo turned on his heel, shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and began the long trek home.

The time back passed quickly. Ichigo spent it trying to avoid any thoughts of his mother, and that night so long ago. He stared at his surroundings, eyes flashing from one thing to another, as if subconsciously searching for something to distract him.

Focusing solely on all the things around him, from mail boxes, to odd looking trees, he hope to bring his attention away from his own mind.

It worked, more or less, and he found himself on his front doorstep.

He dug into his pockets, and pulled out his key, inserting it into the lock. With a quick twist, there was a click, and the door swung open. He entered the home, yanking his key out of the door while he was at it.

The lights were on, and he could hear his family chattering from the kitchen.

To his luck, Yuzu seemed to have read his mind, and left his food out in the hallway.

This way, he didn't have to face them all by coming to get it from the kitchen.

He clunked up the stairs, barricaded himself in his room, and wolfed down his food. Leaving the empty plate on his desk, Ichigo flopped onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling, searching for shapes in the numerous bumps.

Before long, his eye's drooped closed, and he found himself drifting away.

_Blood. Red, tainted, blood._

_X _

_Will I ever do anything other then this? _

Ichigo stared at the world around him with half-lidded eyes, everything around him appearing dull and blurred, as if someone had taken an eraser to it.

He was feeling nostalgic, walking through the same streets that he had for the past few years. Everything looked the same, right down to the cracks in sidewalks. The only thing that seemed to have changed was himself.

No longer did he skip down the roads, the warmth of another hand wrapped around his own giving comfort in the dark streets.

Now, there was just _this._

Being today, the day after yesterday, that is, he doubted things.

Doubted the way he was living

He was, after all, only going through the motions of life. He wondered if maybe today, something different will happen, something that will change his way of living.

He wondered if he will ever stop starring in this one and half star movie that was his life.

That's the same thing he thought when he was thirteen, fourteen , and now fifteen. Now though, he knows its only wishful thinking. It will always continue this way. But, then again, three times the charm?

Spur of the moment, he turned down a small alley; it was shortcut to his house that he rarely took, but today he wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Striding down, he noticed the place was eerily silent. The other times he'd passed through here, there'd been a group of smokers, or at least a beggar.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks as a cold voice rattled in his ears. "Oi, bastard, we don't like your hair much."

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the owner of the voice, a sturdy man with his arms crossed over his chest and cocky smirk plastered across his face. His cronies were glaring out from behind him. Ichigo turned fully around.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

He tossed his bag to the side, and loosened his tie up some more. He knew what these guys were looking for. A fight.

Any excuse to throw a punch or two, and they locked right on to it.

"Oh, your not going to fight us are you?"

"And why shouldn't I, because your stronger then me? Yeah right."

"Oh really? Then why don't you come at me, don't _want_to get arrested do you?"

"What the hell're you talking about?" Ichigo's fists curled and clenched, nails digging into his palms.

The man pulled something out of his pocket, and held it out for Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes traveled over the silver plate, tracing the inscribed letters. Shock smacked him across the face. _Shit,__these__guys__are__seated__officers!_

"Tch, finally get it don't you?" The guy sneered.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit. How am I going to get out of this? I can't run away, I can't fight!_

The mans grin widened, and he drew back his fist. He could only stand, and resist the urge to close his eyes, as the knuckles got closer. smashing it into Ichigo's face. His head swung back and slammed against the concrete wall. Sharp pangs lanced through his cheek as knuckles met his skin again, digging in and instantly bruising his tanned skin. The pain was echoed by itself multiple times, as the others came down in a range of kicks.

Ichigo clenched his teeth. _Don__'__t__fight__back.__Don__'__t__fight__back.__You__know__what__will__happen__if__you__do._Don't_fight__back._

_Do it for them._

"Hn," The leader reached into his jacket, and pulled out a hand gun. "Your pathetic. Useless." Ichigo snarled. "I'll just put you out of you misery then." He stuck the barrel of the gun in Ichigo's face. "Say your prayers, bastard."

_Damn it…_

_It's not going to end like this, it it?_

_Damn…_

_Damn…_

_I don't want to die like this…_

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Hah, good boy," The man jeered.

_I'm sorry, Dad, Yuzu, Karin. This is for you._

Four consecutive bangs echoed through the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not too bad I hope?**

**I didn't like it, but that's me.**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: For the few of you who actually read this, I apologize for leaving you with a cliffhanger and then not updating for a week. It's easier then you might think to forget about updating O.O**

**Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Four consecutive bangs echoed through the alley. <em>Damn<em>_it._

One minute went by.

Two minutes…

Three minutes…

_Didn__'__t __bullets __hurt? _Ichigo didn't feel anything. _Did __the __guy __miss? __No__… __impossible. __But __then__… __what?_

_Was I… saved?_

Ichigo cracked his eyes open. The first thing he saw, was the gun.

Pure white, and sleek, it was held steadily by a slender pale hand with nimble fingers. Two purple braided tassels hung off the end, and engraved along the side were the Roman numbers XIII. His eyes traveled upward, past the epensive looking leather jacket, and on to the shiny shoulder-length black hair.

The woman twisted her shoulders to look at him. Her pale face was framed by her hair, one bang between her eyes. But it wasn't that which caught his attention. It was her eyes. They were the deepest shade of purple he'd ever seen. Ichigo had never seen anyone with eyes like that before.

She was a mirror, staring at him with the same indifferent disdain that his reflection had. He saw in her eyes, a shadow of himself.

"Stop staring like a fool and get up." The woman's voice cut through his thoughts. Taken aback by her harsh tone, he made no move to stand. She sighed, and looked down at him. As their eyes met, her own softened. She turned her head away.

"It's all right." She said, her voice much gentler. "You can go home, your family will be safe."

This confused Ichigo. _What __is __she __talking __about?_

The woman slid her gun into the two buckles that were tied around her jeans to hold her gun. She turned around fully to face him. He noted that she was small, although not child-like. She was at least a foot shorter then him. "You won't be blamed for the deaths. I'll make sure of that."

She closed her eyes. "I'll even turn myself in if it comes to that… so go home, okay?"

_Deaths? _Ichigo looked down at his feet. His stomach heaved and his mouth went dry. Vomit threatened to rise in his throat. The four guys were dead. Each sported a gun shot wound in their heads. Their blood was spattered in dots across the concrete, mixed with a sludge of grayish brain matter.

This wasn't the first time Ichigo had stared in the eyes of death before, and it probably wouldn't be the last time, but did not mean he was used to it. It still made him sick, and it still repulsed him

He stared at the women, whom was watching him intently. _She __killed __them?__Why __is __she __acting __so __nonchalant __about __it? _Ichigo was almost disgusted, but then he became aware of the fact that she had saved his life. _I__'__d __be __dead __right __now, __if __she__'__d __just __chosen __to __walk __away__… _He pushed himself up, wincing as he felt the bruises already forming.

He stared at the women uncertainly.

"It's alright, go home." She repeated.

He nodded numbly and turned away, continuing on his way down the alleyway, as he reached the end, he stopped mid step. Ichigo swiveled around, mouth half open, intending to thank her, but was greeted by an empty alley. He stared at the space where she'd been standing. Both her, and the dead bodies were gone.

He wondered where she'd went.

* * *

><p>Ichigo swung open the front door. "I'm home."<p>

"Ichiiiigooo! Your late!"

"Urusai. I'm not late."

"Your later then usual!"

"Whatever." Ichigo's voice was heavy with lack of his usual 'enthusiasm'.

"Eh?" Ichigo's father, Isshin stopped his ramblings. "What the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm tired." He left the front hallway, heading for the stairs.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu, his younger sister, was in the kitchen as usual, cooking dinner. "Dinners almost ready, don't bother going upstairs!"

"I'm not hungry." He waved a hand at her. "See you later."

He stomped up the stairs, ignoring her protests and entered his room. Laying down on his bed, he crossed his arms behind his head. The only thing on his mind, was that raven-haired women. He couldn't help but be curious. After all, who wouldn't be? Someone carrying around a gun like that, saving your life, and then disappearing as if she was never there?

_Who __was __she? __I __just __can__'__t __make __any __sense __out __of __what __happened __today__… _It was normal to hear of someone being ruthlessly attacking by The Seats, being unable to fight back, afraid of them and their family being reported to the upper-class. Even having people in his own class disappear for days because they were admitted to the hospital was normal. People died sometimes, too. Like he nearly did.

_Why __did __she __save __me? __Why __bother? __Furthermore__… __where __did __she __even __get __a __gun __from __in __the __first __place? _As a state rule, anyone who lived in area 40- 79 weren't allowed to own anything more dangerous then a rather dull kitchen knife, and here she was, carrying around a gun in plain sight. _Is __she __crazy __or __what? S__he __did __kill __those __Seats __with__out __a __second __thought, __so __she __just __might __be__…_

…_Will __I __ever __see __her __again? _If he did, hopefully it wouldn't be in the same situation as last time.

He rolled over and shut his eyes. _Things __did __change __today __after __all._

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia marched through the back door of plain, rather dusty, and run-down shop. The windows and front door were boarded up and there wasn't anything inside, aside from a few empty boxes, and a broken chair. Cobwebs had even infiltrated the corners. She stood directly in the middle of the room and stared straight forwards.<p>

"Computerized Documentation Code R201678K13E." She stated clearly to the empty air.

Nothing happened.

And then, slowly, the walls began to flicker like a broken screen. At first only slightly, but then even more, a whole wall disappearing and then reappearing again. Soon, the whole thing fizzed out into droning black and white, before completely disappearing.

In its place, was slick steel walls, a few devices here and there, and large screen over taking one wall. A door to the left led to a basement, leading down to more and more floors, each one a different divisions, with different purposes and people.

_Realistic, touchable holograms sure are useful. The fact that we're not suppose to have them makes them even more so. _

"Oi! Urahara! Where the hell are you?"

"Right here, Ru-chan!" An arm and a stripped hat pushed out of the wall, and Urahara seemingly melted into the room.

Rukia deadpanned. "Why do you always have to do that? It gets old."

"Well, it makes things more fun, Ru-chan! Poor, old, me, stuck in this lonely place all day, don't I get to have some fun?"

"Che. Never mind that…you said you wanted me here, so what is it?"

"Speaking of which, your late today."

"Aa. Ran into some trouble is all." She sighed.

"Again?"

"Seats are pretty active these days. I swear, he's making them worse by the day.

"Mmmhmm. Sounds just like him… anyways… about what I wanted."

"Yes."

"We don't have enough E's. We need more."

"I'm well aware of that, Urahara, but you know we don't have anymore. We can't pull III and V out and there's simply no one else. We're at the bottom of the hole here."

"I realize that, however, we can't complete this mission with out at least one more. We need the coverage. Your job is too big to do with just one person."

"Yes, I _know_but-"

"I was thinking of using a transfer." Urahara interrupted.

"A transfer?" Rukia tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, that would work… a little on the dangerous side… but…"

"Nani?"

"We can't just pick any old person off the street. Our guy can't just be willing to help us out, or owe us favor. They wouldn't do the job well enough. If they were only volunteering for no reason, they would chicken out, or do the job badly. We need some one who hates Aizen as much as we do, one who has I reason to fight…" She furrowed her eyebrows. "They've got to posses the same fire that drives us."

"Hmm." Urahara paused for a moment. "I believe I might know someone for the job."

"You do?"

"He's the son of an old colleague of mine. The guy cut ties with me after blaming a family death on his involvement in our organization. His ten year old son witnessed the death. It was caused by Aizen. Gives him enough reason to hate, doesn't it?

"You think he'll agree?"

"Possibly. Either way, we should take the chance. I want you to find him."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I don't know his face."

"Hai. Hai."

Rukia turned to a laptop on the counter. She propped herself on the edge of a nearby chair, and booted it up. As soon as it came to life, her fingers began to fly across the screen, windows popped up and closed again, numbers, letters and codes scrolling across the screen.

In another minute, the rapidly changing numbers scrolled to a stop, and halted on one particular window. Rukia leaned back in her chair.

"Got him. Kurosaki Ichigo. Fifteen years old. Height 5"9. Weight- 134 lbs? 1320 31st Street, Karakura. Attends Karakura High school. No photo or description available…that must mean he's unregistered. Not with the government, whether it's parental or not, and not within the respected Areas 1-39. It should still be enough info to find him, though."

"You never fail to amaze me, Rukia-chan."

Rukia smiled wearily at him. "Looks like I'm going to have to take my old school uniform out again. It sure has been a while."

"Good thing you fit the part."

"Yeah." She got up, and stepped towards the door. "Urahara?"

"Yes?"

"He's only a potential, right?"

"Yeah. Just a potential."

* * *

><p>When Ichigo awoke that morning, he was surprised to find, that he had just 'woken up'. For once, it wasn't because of the dream. Whether or not he'd still had the dream, he couldn't remember, but it at least hadn't woken him up. Perhaps it was because of that violet-eyed women. After all, even if it had only been one day, she had changed something in his life. Perhaps that was all he needed to stop dreaming; change.<p>

He got dressed for school, and headed out after skipping breakfast, like normal. But today, something felt different. It wasn't the left over feelings of difference from yesterday, but it was almost as if something else was going to change. Like his normal order of things was now completely out-of-whack.

Upon reaching his classroom, he, rather then grunting unceremoniously to the various greetings he received, raised a hand and murmured a hello, much to the surprise of his fellow classmates and friends. Ichigo plunked down on his desk, and stared at the front the room, paying attention for once. He sat perched on the edge of his seat, eagerly awaiting whatever change was coming.

The teacher entered the room, and everyone fell silent.

"Good morning, class!" She said cheerfully. "I've got some great news today!"

Ichigo looked up from the wood of his desk, which he'd been staring at since she came through the door.

"We've accepted a new transfer student!"

Ichigo rose his eyebrows. _A __transfer __student? __That__'__s __a __new __one. _Most transfers didn't choose to come to Karakura High school. After all, it was an Area 60 school, and those who actually had enough money and social status to switch Area's, or even schools, would never even think about moving to a school anywhere lower then Area 39.

He wondered what kind of person would choose to come here at all.

"You can come in!" called the teacher to the door. The knob twisted, and the door slid open. The new student gracefully walked in, her black standard shoes not making a single sound on the overly polished floor.

Ichigo couldn't help but raise his eyebrows and had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from gasping aloud.

It was her. The women.

She faced the group of teenagers, an epression of indifference set over her face. It was definitely her. Same hair, same face, same eyes. No gun, though.

In all honesty, he hadn't expected her to be a high school student. She may have been shorter then him, but something about the way she wore her expression, had made her seem older. For her to be at high school age, was a surprise. _Not __only __that, __but __no __normal __high__school __student __carries __a __gun __around._

"This is Kuchiki Rukia." The teacher announced proudly.

"You may introduce yourself, Kuchiki, and please tells us three things about yourself, so we can get to know you better."

Rukia sighed. "I am Kuchiki Rukia." She stated blandly. "My hair is black, my eyes are purple, and I'm wearing a school uniform." She had done this too many times to even bother with the shy, good girl act, as she was here for only one thing, and one day; first impressions didn't matter in the slightest

A slight murmur slithered between the desks, the students rather taken aback by her response. Except for Ichigo. She was the same as she was yesterday after all.

"Err… Kuchiki… that wasn't what I meant by 'tell us three things about yourself."

"Wasn't it?"

"Err… well… very well then. You may take a sit by Kurosaki. Raise your hand Kurosaki."

Ichigo lifted his hand lazily. _What __a __coincidence._

Rukia looked at him. He saw a flash of recognition, before a stoic mask covered it up. She strode between the desk until she reached the one net to his. She sat down. The two of them made eye contact. Ichigo watched has she slid a hand into her bag, and pulled out a paper and pencil. She scribbled something on it quickly and tossed it over to him.

He picked it up and scanned the message.

'Say anything and you're dead. On the roof. Lunch.

Kuchiki Rukia.'

He scowled. _What __the __hell? _He looked back at her, hoping for some sort of confirmation, but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the teacher, or more like the space above the teachers head.

He crumpled the paper into a ball.

_Fine then. Lunch on the roof it is._

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang and Kuchiki Rukia left swiftly, not giving any of her new classmates a chance to say a word to her. Ichigo got up just as quickly, eager for answers, but lagged behind her so that it wasn't suspicious. He found her, back to him, elbows propped up on the railing, and her face upturned to the sky. He joined her, leaning back onto the bar.<p>

There was silence for a moment, and then she spoke, without looking at him.

"I'm going to ask you one question." She got up, standing straight and facing him. She looked directly into his eyes. "Do you hate Aizen?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He straightened up, and took a step back. He'd seen this kind of thing happen. Some one asks an innocent question, the other person answers freely, and the net thing they know, they're arrested, given the death sentence, and their families are kept as lowly workers.

Rukia let out a breath of air. "It's not what you think."

Ichigo didn't move.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll say this." She paused. "I hate Aizen."

At these words, Ichigo relaxed by instinct. No self-respecting Seat would say that, not in such seriousness.

"In that case, you have eplaining to do."

She narrowed her eyes. "Answer the question first."

"Fine. I do hate him." The words came surprisingly easily to him. They felt right, almost as if he should have said them sooner.

Rukia returned to leaning on the railing, this time focusing on the ground beneath her. "Good. Tell me, what lengths would you go to destroy him?"

Ichigo eyed her. Looking for any sort of hint about what she was getting at. _Where__is__she__going__with__this_? He thought for a moment before answering.

"Any."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I said so, didn't I? I'd go to any lengths to get rid of him, but that doesn't really matter does it? I can't do anything."

"And what if I told you there was something you could do?"

"Is there?"

"Yes."

"What?" Ichigo was getting suspicious of this so-called 'Kuchiki Rukia'. Did she transfer all the way out there, just to ask him these meaningless, dumb, questions?

"You can…" She paused, watching him critically. "You can… join the resistance."

**A/N: You like? I hope so, as we're getting into the real plot now I suppose. **

**Review please, I'll write faster ^.^**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, it's been nearly two weeks since I last updated… whoops. But hey, life got in the way.**

**Actually, I was failing one of my classes because I never hand anything in and had to catch up. O.O**

**Anyways, the chapters here now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><em>You can... you can join the resistance.<em>

They stood on the rooftop, a slight breeze ruffling Ichigo's hair and teasing Rukia's in circles about her neck. It was an understatement to say that Ichigo was shocked "What? But there... there isn't a resistance, I would know if-

"Oh you would know, would you?" Rukia cut him off. "How? You think Aizen would parade around the fact that people are fighting him? You think he wants people to stand against him?

"But, he wouldn't be able to keep it hidden if people were storming buildings and killing his men! Besides, none of the high up's have died, there hasn't even been an attempt on their lives."

"How do you know that? And we haven't been trashing buildings and setting them on fire. Trust me when I say we're a very subtle resistance."

Ichigo blinked, distracted for a moment. "We're?"

"Yes. As if I'd be marching around offering memberships if I wasn't one myself."

"I haven't seen any sign of a so-called resistance."

"Like I said, we're subtle. Screaming to the world about who we are, and what we're doing only makes things worse.'

"So your saying there's a secret resistance running around, but no ones heard head nor tails of it."

"Exactly."

Ichigo snorted. "Oh yeah, and guess what? I also believe in the tooth fairy. Sorry, but that's too messed up and just a bit crazy. The idea of there being a resistance right under people's nose is too far-fetched."

Rukia sighed. "That's why Aizen covers it up. If it's hard to believe, it's hard to recruit, and limits our movements."

"Well, if it's that big a deal, why don't you just-"

"Why don't we just make ourselves known so that people will join us? There's an easier answer to this one. The only people who actually care about kicking Aizen off his throne, are people in Area 40 or lower, and those people have never held a weapon, let alone know how to use one. If they joined us, they'd be slaughtered in an instant. We might as well just kill them ourselves. We won't allow people to die unnecessarily."

Ichigo didn't really know what to say to that. He paused, thinking for a moment "But then why me? I'm as helpless as anyone else."

"Because you hate Aizen."

"_Yes, _I know that. But I can't help anymore then anyone else can."

"Most people hate him because he makes lives difficult, he's a tyrant, to say the least. Thats the root of their hate. But you, you're different. You hate him, not for what he's done to the people, but for what he's done to you yourself."

"How did you know about-"

Rukia waved a hand indifferently. "I don't know what happened, all I know is something did happen." Ichigo only scowled. "Either way, you have a _real _reason to fight with us, and there are ways to make you useful."

"And what the hell does that mean." He growled.

"Not here. A school is hardly the place for secrecy." She gestured behind him and a group of chatting students. "After school. Meet me at the front. I'll take you to headquarters. We can discuss things there.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then don't. See if I care. Though I know you will."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Of course. Can you honestly tell me that you're just going to walk away and pretend you didn't hear any of this?"

Ichigo didn't reply.

"Thought so. Curiosity is rather persuading, isn't it?" She smirked at him.

"Can I ask one question?"

"Of course."

"Where did your gun go?"

"It's still here." She winked at him, and then took her leave.

Ichigo stared at her retreating back. _Damn __mysterious __women._

* * *

><p>With only the tap of their shoes as coming, the two students marched down the street. Ichigo had turned up to meet her after only a moment of indecisiveness. He had considered not coming just to spite her, but came anyways. In all honesty, he really was curious.<p>

He glanced at his surroundings. They were in a rather dreary part of Area 65, quite a long walk from Karakura High School, which was between the border of Area 59 and Area 60, and Ichigo hoped it was worth it.

There was a couple Sweepers around, only a few actually doing their job, the rest mindlessly slacking off. This Area was a surprisingly good place for a resistance head quarters. It was usually rather empty, most people had left, despite the laws against transcending over to another Area without legal documentation. There was no technology here, besides the traditional phone booth programmed to only respond to a 911 call. It was assumed by the government that no technology or weapons could be smuggled across.

No one would ever suspect that a resistance base existed here. To anyone else, it would seem like the worst possible place for such a thing; a base without access to technology or weapons was completely useless. Ichigo wondered where they did get all that stuff from. Did they have a secret storage outside the area?

"We're here." Rukia announced, stopping suddenly in front of a building.

Ichigo gave the 'secret base' a critical once over. It didn't look like anything special. An old run down shop with boarded up windows? It looked more like a secret hide out for a group of kids playing some kind of game.

"I'm aware that it doesn't look like much, but you don't have to stare at it with an expression like that." Rukia had obviously seen the look of disregard on his face.

"Eh," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, it just…"

"It's much more impressive on the inside."

"Ah."

"This way. We go through the back door."

She headed around the side of the building, Ichigo trailing on her heels. Slamming open the double door at the back, she stepped into the building. Ichigo followed after her.

He took one look at the empty boxes and broken chairs coated in a thick layer of dust, and frowned. "This is more impressive?"

"Urusai. You have seen anything yet."

Rukia stepped away from him and into the center of the room.

"Computerized Documentation Code R201678K13E." She stated, speaking to the wall

Ichigo stared at her; thinking that perhaps, there may be a little less sanity inside her head, and a little more _in_sanity. Not, of course, that he hadn't already made that conclusion.

"Um…?"

"Just wait for it."

In that instance, the walls flickered, and with a melting, oozing sort of effect, reformed. Ichigo's could almost feel his jaw grazing the ground as the inside of the old run down shop morphed into a much sleeker, shinier and newer building.

"What the hell…?"

"Never seen a hologram before, have you, Ichigo?" Rukia smirked at him.

"A hologram? I didn't think those things existed all the way down here."

"Neither does anyone else."

Rukia glanced around the room. "Urahara! We don't have time for your stupid antics!"

"So, so mean, Rukia-Chan!" Urahara's voiced echoed from the ceiling.

Ichigo glared around at the room "Who said that?"

"Why me, of course." Urahara dropped down from the ceiling, sandals clacking on the ground.

Ichigo's eyes grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"Never seen a man drop out ceiling before either?"

"I- I don't think that's a regular occurrence anywhere."

"Hmm." Urahara whipped out his fan. "Decided to join us then, Ichigo?"

Said man opened his mouth to protest, but Rukia beat him to it. "No. He wants more info. I decided that a public high school wasn't the best place for divulging information.

"True enough." Urahara leaned against a counter. "Just what do you want to know, Ichigo?"

Ichigo decided to turn his mind away from the improbable, and plain _weird_ situation and focus on what they were offering him. "Rukia said something about there being ways to _make _me useful. What the hell did she mean by that?"

"My, my, Rukia-chan, being quite mysterious now are you?" Rukia ignored him; her arms crossed and her head turned to the corner. "Well," Urahara tipped his hat forward. "To explain that one, we're going to have to start from the beginning. Right, Rukia-chan?"

"Aa."

"You may think we're just an ordinary resistance, Kurosaki Ichigo, but we're anything but. There's no way we'd win, if we were just a bunch of talented people thrown together. You see, this entire organization is spilt into divisions, with different uses. The people in each division specialize in certain areas. Such as assassination, research and development, etc. That's not the important part, however. Within each division, is a leader. Or, rather, someone who handles all the big jobs. There's eleven of us, in total. Yoriuchi and I just happen to be a little bit, _special, _but the other nine have certain _abilities _that will ensure we can win this battle."

"A-abilities?"

"Yes. Gin, Ulquiorra, Momo, Grimmjow, Hisagi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Rukia. All of them are very unique. They can move at impossible speeds, leaps to heights that should be beyond a humans ability... you could call them super humans."

"W-what?" The gears of Ichigo's mind grounded to full stop. "That's… that's insane. Impossible. No one can just be born with that kind of power. It's just not… possible!"

"You are right." Urahara said. "No one can be born with this ability. And they weren't. Rukia and the rest of them, were not born with that power. They were experiments."

"Experiments? You mean to say, that you experimented on yourselves?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rukia snapped, eyes ablaze. "We didn't choose this."

"Rukia-chan's right. They were not our own experiments, but Aizens."

"Aizens?"

"Years ago, Aizen attempted Experiment 19F. The beginning goal was to create super humans, ones that would mindless fight for him. The end goal was to eventually alter _himself_, turn him into the perfect being. Back then, he didn't have the technology to make living bodies of his own, so he used civilians. It took 13 tries to get one that was near perfection.

"However, Aizen made a mistake. By using real people, ones with emotion and memories, the so-called 'super humans' were sentient. They revolted against him, and escaped the laboratory. Unfortunately, two died, and two were left behind. But, the rest escaped. A fews year after their 'prison break' I found them, and together we organized this entire resistance. We've been subtly slipping into Aizen's fortress, destroying his men, his technology and then slipping back out. Aizen has continued to cover up his loses, which is a benefit to us. To tell you the truth, five of his adversaries are dead. Starrk, Luppi, Yammy, Wonderweiss, and Amagai."

"What?" Ichigo gaped. "Those guys are _dead? _Since when? This whole time, the news and everything's been saying their alive!"

"Like I said, Aizen is covering up our damage. He's doing a good job of it too."

"So, about these 'super humans', has Aizen created more now?"

"No. After forming this resistance, we snuck back in to his domain, and destroy all information pertaining to the creation of such. He cannot make them anymore. Rukia-chan was his last attempt. His plan really did back fire on him, if I do say so myself. Now, he has nine powerful 'super humans' against him, with far more agility, intelligence, strength, and speed then a normal being. For lack of better words, he's screwed."

That's what the resistance is. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered, after only a moment of hesitation.

"Very well then. I can answer your question now."

"Yeah?"

"Inside Rukia-chan and the others bodies, are tiny machines. The machines have directly altered her atoms, and are latched onto her blood cells. If she were to be wounded, the machines would flow out of her veins along with her blood. She wouldn't loose any of her ability, as the machines replicate themselves rather quickly, but if that blood were to be transfer into another's system, the machines would come with it. This would then alter that person bloodstream, and effectively duplicate the effects. They would be more limited then the original experiments, but the idea is the same. It would, indefinitely, created another super human, even if it was weaker then the others."

"And this is where I come in? You want me to do this… transfer?"

"Precisely."

"I know I said to you, Rukia, that I'd go to any lengths to destroy Aizen, and I'm willing to do this to reach my goal… but what about my family? What am I supposed to do if they get targeted because I'm involved?"

Rukia sighed. "It can't be helped if it comes to that. If you join us, the best course of action to protect your family would be to keep your distance, and just keep tabs on them, perhaps even come to stay at headquarters, pretend to be staying with a friend."

"I don't know if I can do that." Ichigo looked down at his feet.

"I think you could." He looked up, surprised at the conviction in her tone. "If you kept in mind, that you're distancing yourself in order to give them a better life, I think you could do it."

"That may be so, but…"

"You can have a day to decide. I'll come for your reply at the school."

"Alright." Ichigo turned to leave.

"Just remember this as you make your decision… " Rukia spoke to his back. "You'd be distancing yourself from friends and family. This ability, is one of solitude. But, to alley yourself with it, means to fight for what the people themselves deserve. This life we live is rotten. To join, would be to fight so that those you leave behind can live happily. Even if you die, it will not be in vain. Those you care about, will be freed, even if you are not."

"I… I understand." Ichigo left the building, mind whirling with thoughts and questions. _I __have __to __make __a __decision."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but a few chapters from now the average number of words goes up to about 3.5K. That's not too bad, right?**

**Review please, I'll write faster :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I promised a reviewer/reader I'd have this up before Christmas. Obviously, I'm a couple days late. Sorry ^.^ **

* * *

><p>'<em>Join the resistance'<em>

'_Do you hate Aizen?'_

'_Curiosity is rather persuading, isn't it?'_

'_They were eperiments.'_

'_This ability is one of solitude.'_

'_Those you care about, will be free, even if you are not.'_

Ichigo groaned, and clutched his head. He didn't understand any of this. He wasn't suited to this kind of thing. He may have more eperience then most kids his age, but all this nonsense about resistances, human eperiments, and transfers, was warping his mind. He just couldn't get his head around it.

_What should I do? I want to fight Aizen. I want to get rid of him. But still, this whole thing is crazy. I can't risk my family's lives to do this._

He leaned the back of his head against the wall.

'_Fight so that those you leave behind can live happily'_

What she said was true. If he fought, if he got rid of Aizen, his family would be happy, wouldn't they? They'd finally be free.

'_This life we live, is rotten.'_

She was right. The life he and his family was living, wasn't even worth it. He didn't want his family to continue living like this. He may be risking their lives by doing this, but would it be worth it if in the end, they no longer had to live under a tyrants thumb?

_I want to protect my family. I want to protect everyone. So, what's the best way to do that?_

By joining the resistance? Or by living like he was?

He'd have to make the decision based on that.

* * *

><p>Both Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the school at nearly the same time. As Ichigo was just opening his locker, Rukia was closing hers. Rukia entered the class, reached her desk and sat down, with Ichigo practically on her heels like a dog. They both shared a look with each other, which had a clear meaning to it. <em>Meet on the roof. <em>

When lunch came about, the two of them quickly fled the classroom, and went up the roof, Rukia making hasty checks over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed. They came to a stop at the same place they were standing before. Rukia looked out over the edge.

"Your decision?" She asked, without even looking at him. She didn't even need ask if he had made one.

"I'll fight. I decided, that I can't protect my family by standing around, living like I have. Even if it's risking their lives to fight, it isn't any better to not risk it and do nothing. I can't truly protect them, without fighting. So I'll join you!"

"Good. That's the answer I wanted."

"Eh? What would you have done if I'd said no?"

"Blown away your head with my gun."

"Your don't have your gun with you." Ichigo pointed out.

"Says who?"

"You mean, you took a gun with you to school?"

"Of course."

"Have you lost you mind!"

"No more then you have. I'll be leaving now. Come back to headquarters once school is over."

"No more then!- Ah, never mind, got it." Ichigo paused. "Wait, don't you have to finish school too?"

"No… I haven't needed to go to school in a long time."

_What the hell? She the same age as me, isn't she?_ "What do you mean?"

Ichigo got no answer. She'd already left.

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived at the headquarters- the directions to the place had been implanted in his mind after his first visit there- to find Rukia leaning casually against the wall, clearly waiting for him.<p>

"Were you waiting for me out here this entire time?"

'"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Well its not like you can get in on your own. You need a access code, in case you hadn't noticed."

Rukia pushed her self away from the well, and held out a scrape piece of paper to him. "Here. Memorize."

Ichigo eyes scanned the paper, quickly going over the numbers in his mind. "I think I got it."

"Then in we go." Ichigo stepped into the headquarters, Rukia right behind him.

"See that tiny hole on that wall? Speak the code to it."

He faced the hole, feeling just a little bit ridiculous. "Computerized Documentation Code I210861K2T." Without pause, the hologram melted away from the walls and the real headquarters came to view. _Huh. It actually worked. _"So, what am I here for anyways?

Rukia stared at him. "For one thing, you going to stay here now right? And for another, the sooner we do a transfer, the better."

"Ah, Right."

"So… follow me." She strode towards the metal door that was off to one side. Swinging it open, she stepped inside. "Hurry up."

Walking through the door, he expected to see stairs heading upwards, but instead found that he was inside an elevator. Rukia reached over, tapped the number 13 on the touch pad by the door, and after a small clicking sound, the elevator dropped so fast, it flung Ichigo's stomach into his mouth. It clunked heavily to a stop, creaking ominously.

"Jeez. You guy's should slow this thing."

"Don't worry about it. We're used to it."

The door slid open with a beep, and the pair walked down long hallway, finally stopping at a door near the very end. "Your room." Rukia gestured with grandeur.

Ichigo pushed open the door. It was a plain, although rather large room, with the usual grey walls, one closet, and what he assumed was bathroom. What made his eyebrows raise, however, was the large window on one side, through which he could see a blue sky. _I was certain we'd dropped down floors, not up._

"Um… how come I can see outside?"

Rukia shrugged. "Don't ask me. I didn't design the place."

"Huh. Weird." He paused. "Well, I don't have any of my stuff, and I haven't told my family I'm going yet." He said with an air of awkwardness.

"Right then. We can go do that, I'll bring the car."

"You have a car?"

"Of course. Every division has a car… well technically it is my car, but I let everyone in the division use it. You'll get a car too, once Urahara buys it."

"I'm not even allowed to drive. It's illegal."

"So? I'm pretty sure a resistance is illegal too."

"True. So where's this car?"

"Underground parking lot." Rukia pointed to a door, clearly labeled with the standard red eit sign. "Let's go."

The two partners entered the parking lot, footsteps echoing around the area. "Hey, how come I haven't seen or heard anything from the other members?"

"They're all working. Half of them aren't here right now, and the rest are hiding in other rooms. You'd be surprised at how extensive this underground area is. As for hearing them, all walls are soundproof. I can't imagine what the civilians would think if they heard the amount of noise we make." She paused. "Ah here she is."

'She' was a sleek, silvery-white Porsche Carrera GT, with black tinted windows. From what he could see, the interior seats were black leather.

"Nice."

"Of course. I wouldn't drive a ratty old car. Now get in." Rukia hopped in the drivers seat. Ichigo hesitantly open the passengers door, and climbed in. Rukia revved the engine and pulled smoothly out of the parking spot. Having not seen an exit ramp in front of them, he cranked next to look out the back window, scanning along the grey walls of the parking lot only to see nothing. He looked back out the windshield, only to see that Rukia was driving 50 km an hour towards a definitely solid, concrete wall.

"Whoa, What… What the hell are you-" Ichigo cut himself off. They had passed right through the wall. "Oh."

"You're going to have to get used to that."

"Yeah."

They had ended up on a long slightly windy street behind the headquarters, obviously paying no attention what so ever to the signs dotting the road, as the speedometer quickly raised past the posted speed limit. She turned left, ignored a red light, and then turned right. In the next second, they had taken off down a side alley, narrowly slipping between the walls, and almost sheered off a dumpster.

Now Ichigo really wondered if she was insane. "What a minute. You know where I live?

"Of course. How do you think I found out what school you go to? I gathered all information on you of course.

"So, what? You hacked into administrative files to find all my personal information?"

"Pretty much."

"That's creepy."

"Shut it."

An awkward silence filled the car, as Rukia turned right onto a short highway.

"So… how did you manage to get a license when your underage?"

"I don't have a license."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope? Your just driving the car without a license? What the hell're you gonna do if the Seats pull you over?"

"Kill them."

Ichigo stared. "What?" He blinked "You can't just… kill them like that. Have you done it before?"

"Yes."

"You mean, you've just killed people before, simply because they're Seats? You can't do that. They may work for Aizen, but they're still people. Most of them probably even have families!"

Rukia took her eyes off the road to send him a glare. "You obviously don't understand. Those Seats aren't human."

"What do you mean by that. I'll admit, they're all just a bunch of bastards, but they're still human!" A bubbling anger boiled in his core, topped with a layer of seething regret. Could he really be part of an organization that just 'eliminated' people like that?

"No, I mean they _literally _aren't human. Don't you get it? Aizen created them. They're artificial bodies. They have no souls, no actual thoughts. Those despicable attitudes of theirs are programmed into them. All of them, are made of that. Aizen really doesn't have any supporters, other then those living the good life, and the higher ups. The rest of his men are fakes."

"Really?" The raging sea was soothed back down.

"Really. That's why we kill them. Because they're not real. The less men Aizen has, the better."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For jumping on you like that." Ichigo hesitated. "I should have tried to understand first."

"Forget about it."

Ichigo made no more attempts at conversation after that. The turmoil in his mind was reeling at an even faster rate then before. Not only had he found out there was a secret resistance, but now he'd found out the Seats he'd hated so much, weren't even human.

He had passed people in the streets, spoken to people, that were nothing more then machines?

_My entire world has turned upside down._

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a drive longer then it should have been, they pulled up in front of Ichigo's stone white place, as identical to his neighbors as the next place. As Rukia pulled the keys out, her phone vibrated in her pocket. "You go inside. I'll wait here."<p>

"Right" Ichigo stepped out of the car. Up the front steps and through door, he called out to the occupants of the house. "I'm home!"

"Ichiiigooo! Late again!" His father leaped enthusiastically into the room.

"I'm not late. But I came to tell you something."

His father stopped mid-jump. "What?"

"I'm moving out for a while."

Isshin could only stare at him "Why?" He asked, with an unusual hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Well… for a erm… change." He suggested awkwardly.

His father put a finger on his chin, as if contemplating something. After a moment, he looked back up at his son. "I see! As a young man, you are stepping out, in order to explore the real world, and gain a firmer grasp on life! Don't worry, my son! I went through the same thing! You have my permission to go wherever you like!"

"Right… I'll be getting my stuff then" Ichigo made a hasty escape upstairs. _Glad he bought that. I really didn't epect him to… then again, Dad is pretty weird._

He tossed random stuff into a duffel bag, not looking or thinking about his choices, and then thumped back down the stairs.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, well, I already have a place to stay, so…. Bye." Ichigo flung open the front door. Turning back to look at his dad, he added "And say bye to Yuzu and Karin for me." With that, he shut the door. There was an unepected ache in his heart, from saying his sisters names. He didn't want to say goodbye to them through a message, he'd rather do it in person. But, it was safer to do it like that, because his sisters were far more perspective then his father, and the last thing he wanted was for them to get involved. He hoped they wouldn't hate him for just leaving like that.

He walked down the front steps only to find Rukia sitting there, and no car.

"Erm.. did the car get stolen or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous. A member of my division needed it for something. We're going to have to wait here until he's done, and then he'll track down our coordinates and pick us up."

"Oh." He sat down net to her. "So what now."

She sighed. "We might as well start walking. It's no use standing around here, and the farther we walk, the sooner we'll get back."

"Alright then." Ichigo stood back up reluctantly. "Let's go."

Steadily trekking across town, their was a brief pause before Rukia attempted to bring up conversation. "Nice neighborhood you live in, Ichigo."

He looked down at her. "Yeah. It's been home for as long as I can remember."

"Sorry that you have to leave."

"Don't worry about it. it may be home, but I've been looking to leave for a while. Besides, its not like its forever. Yet."

They continued on in silence, until Ichigo came to a stop, at the very alleyway where he had met Rukia. "Oi." He reached and pulled on her sleeve, as she had kept on moving. She turned to look at him, and he jerked a head at the path. "It's a shortcut. Might as well take it."

Rukia nodded and followed him through. The passage was, once again, completely empty, devoid of it's usual occupants like that last time. Ichigo had to wonder why. Had something happened here to make people avoid it? He passed the spot where Rukia had saved him, and looking closely he saw that rusty colored blood-stains still remained there. Nevertheless, he kept moving.

Only after a second, did he realize that Rukia's footsteps were no longer sounding with his. He looked over his shoulder. She was staring at something behind her, eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

She glanced back at him, and suddenly her eyes widened. "Ichigo! Move!" She shouted.

Ichigo whirled around, and then something shoved into him, hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall over. He landed hard on his back, just as a loud shot rang through the air. He rubbed his back, and then tilted his head upward.

Rukia was standing in the spot he had been. She had pushed him over.

In front of her, was a guy, the tip of his gun smoking slightly, and a sly grin on his face.

"Che." Rukia grimaced and her eyes narrowed.

Ichigo stared. And then he noticed it. On her fingers. The blood.

Her hand, which was clutching her side, was dripping with blood.

* * *

><p>Despite herself, Rukia's muscled betrayed her and she found her knees digging into the tiny grains of cement on the ground.<p>

"Hah!" The guy let out a wild grin "So your little girlfriend protected you, huh?"

He whirled his gun on Ichigo, crouched down, and stuck the barrel in his face. "So I found you. You're the guy that was here when those guys were killed. What the hell did you do to the bodies, eh?"

Ichigo's throat clenched, but he couldn't say a word. As it was, he barely understood what was happening. Time marched to a strenuous stop, hesitating; the strings of a violin before a solo.

"Huh. Nothing to say? Well then, you'll just have to die!" The mans finger flexed against the trigger.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. Breathing heavily, she threw off her shoe, and pulled a knife from it.

The mans eye's swiveled in their sockets to stare at her, bloodshot and craving. She swiftly brought the knife slashing down. A line for blood welled up and began to trickle in rivulets down the rough tanned skinned, a long gash on _Ichigo's _arm.

'_Wha-_

Removing her bloodstained hand from her wound, she lashed out in a deathly grasp on his cut arm, and shut her eyes tightly. Ichiog stared at the welled blood, understanding only clicking for a moment in his head

And then he felt it.

Something crawling through his veins, through his body, altering him, _changing _him. Instinct took over.

Moving so fast that his mind could hardly keep up, his arm snapped forward, latched around the mans wrist, and twisted it. There was a slight crack, and then gun fell out of his hands. With his other hand Ichigo snatched up the gun, whirled on the man, and without hesitation, or even thought, pulled the trigger.

Blood spurted out of the neat hole in the mans forehead, and he fell backward, back arching and contorting, gun falling from his hands. The Seats feral grin was still plastered across his face.

Ichigo's own gun, clattered to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guy's like? Personally, I'm wavering between and like and dislike, but that's me. xD**

**Review please, I'll write faster. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: And here's another chapter. I trying to get one out before school started, and I succeeded. School starts tomorrow. Blegh D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo let his breath out, only just realizing he'd been holding it. He purposely averted his eyes from the corpse. <em>I can't believe I just did that. <em>His fingers trembled slightly, his breathing a tremor rattling against his ribcage. _I've got to… got to…_

He shook his head vigorously, blinking a little. _I've got to pull myself together. _

He bent down at Rukia's side. She was barely conscious, hers eyes only violet strips between eyelids, as she struggled to stay up right. The bleeding hadn't stopped. But, why had he expected it to?

"Shit! Damn it, Rukia, why the hell did you do that?" His hands clenched, his nails vengeful snakes biting his palm. _I've been saved. Again._

Rukia let out a shaky laugh. "I don't know… why… I saved… and idiot like you…" She whispered hoarsely, "but… I think… it's a good… thing I did."

"Damn. Gimme your phone." He did even wait a moment, not for confirmation, not for anything, before he plunged his hand into her bag and drew it out.

"Wait."

Ichigo froze, fingers hovering over the nine on the keypad.

"Don't… 911."

"What why?" Panic chocked up his throat and flooded his eyes.

"Criminal, remember? Phone… guy.. who has… the car."

"Ichigo's fingers fumbled over the keys, barely managing to control the shaking enough to type in the correct number. He waited anxiously as the rings rang through his head, erratically tapping the side of his phone and his eyes never leaving Rukia's face.

He jolted as a male voice blasted through to his ear. "What's up, Rukia-san?"

"Are you the damn guy who has Rukia's car?" His mind was spewing thoughts faster then his mouth could keep up and few words came out inaudible or not at all.

"What? Who is-"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Err.. Yeah.. I have the car… Who is this?"

"A new recruit. Are you nearby?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm a few streets away from you." The man's voice was hesitant, perhaps even a little suspicious.

"Then get your ass over here now!"

"Wha-"

"Now!'

"Okay, fine I'm on my way." Ichigo could almost see the man raising his hands in defense. He scowled, slammed the phone shut without goodbye and crammed it back in Rukia's bag.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" No reply.

"Rukia!" He turned her face to get a better look. Her eyes were closed.

"Damn it!"

Ichigo snatched up her bag stuffed into his own, and then heaved Rukia into his arms. Carrying her bridal style, he lumbered out of the alley, doing his best not to jolt her._ Hurry the fuck up! _He mentally urged the guy, despite it being in no way useful. The seconds, or minutes- he couldn't tell- passed slower then was fair, not when the past ten minutes had gone by in the span of a second.

_Damn, _he swore, for every second that she kept bleeding

_Damn! _He swore, for every minutes that he couldn't help.

Hours seemed to have spun out of his grasp before the silver car came streaking around the corner. It pulled over, tires smoking and rubbing burning, a man clad in a black suit, already scrambling out a half open door.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, tripping over his own feet as rushed over.

"She got shot, damn it, just get her in the fucking car!"

"R-right" The man reached to take her from Ichigo's arms, but with his thoughts feral and scrambled he involuntarily flinched back. Avoiding the mans eyes so as not to read his expression, Ichigo turned around, gingerly placing Rukia in the back seat of the Porsche, and clambered in after her.

The other man was already in behind the wheel. Before Ichigo's door had even closed, car roaring violently to a start and sped down the street. Wordlessly, the nameless man swerved around corners and went through red lights. In his urgency, he even went so far as to swerve around other cars, earning quite a few honks along the way.

Ichigo couldn't blame. He would have been worse. He would have ran the other cars over.

Before he could comprehend it, they were once again surround in the solid concrete walls of the parking lot, a medical team was out and already rushing a Rukia loaded gurney through a pair of double doors.

The other agent was gone, leaving Ichigo in the backseat of the crookedly parked Porsche.

_I suppose… I'll go talk to Mr. Hat-n-clogs. I ought to really…_ Beside, all the sudden detail he took in from the transfer was rather dizzying.

But still, he couldn't but wonder if Rukia was alright. Maybe Mr. Hat-n-clog could wait.

He would wait for news at the medical office, but he really didn't know where that was.

"You look kinda lost, Kurosaki-san"

Ichigo's neck cranked around. Urahara was leaning against one of the cement supports.

"Err… yeah…"

"Hmm…' Urahara tipped his hat forward. "She did the transfer then, did she? I assume you wish to discuss all the nit-picky details?"

"Well…"

"Later, perhaps?"

"Yeah."

"The medical floor is number four." Urahara pushed himself away from the wall. "And I suggest you take the elevator, not the stairs." Not without lack of amazement, Ichigo watched as he, once again, melted straight through seemingly solid wall, leaving unassuming ripples in his wake.

* * *

><p>Several rather uneventful, but strangely not boring, hours later, Ichigo still found himself perched on the end of a hard plastic chair in the medical office.<p>

He stared endlessly at a stainless steel clock that was perched precariously on the wall, watching the seconds hand tick by, reminding him rather nostalgically of the days he'd wasted away in High School doing the exact same thing.

He had yet to see a single doctor or nurse since he'd arrived, which was odd, as one would believe that a resistance hospital would be filled to the bring with casualties, similar to a war situation. When he had entered, it was only to see a hallway identical to the one on the 13th floor, so he had decided just to sit on one of the chairs lining a wall, and wait.

He hadn't wanted to accidentally walk into a surgery room, or something like that, since it would be rather awkward, and potentially lethal to the patient.

"Excuse me?" A small feminine voice interrupted his counting of the seconds. Ichigo jerked up, lifting his eyes to land them upon a small women in simple white nurses uniform standing right in front of him.

"Uh.. what?" He said, intelligently.

"Are you waiting for some one?"

"Um… Kuchiki Rukia?" He stated, a hint of a question to his tone.

"Ah… I see. You can see her, if you want."

"Oh. Thanks." Ichigo stood up and stretched, noting vaguely that the women was even shorter the Rukia. He followed the nurse down the hallway, until they stopped at one identical grayish door.

"She is awake, just to let you know." The nurse stated kindly before walking briskly away.

Ichigo's hand hovered for a moment over the doorknob, before he twisted it, and entered room.

She was lying on a narrow bed, only a singular IV tube in her arm. Her eyes were half-closed and had been staring at the ceiling, before he had apparently captured their attention. They were looking at him with a rather odd expression, which slightly unnerved him.

It was hard to tell if she were simply awake, and out of it, or dead.

"Hey." He said cautiously.

"Ichigo." She tipped her chin in greeting. His heart was instantly soothed.

"How are you feeling?"

Rukia looked at him curiously. His face was at an angle where she couldn't see expression, or the look in his eyes. "I'm alright" She assured him. "I'll be up and about in no time. I have a superior healing rate, you know."

"Why?"

"What do mean?"

"Why did you save me? Why did you take the bullet for me?"

"I can't really say." She smiled softly. "If I were to think about it logically, its because while it may have been a fatal shot for you, it wasn't for me, but that's not what was going through my head at the moment. I don't know, why I did it. I just did." She paused. "You could call it instinct, I suppose."

"So… you knew you weren't going to die?"

"It wasn't a guarantee, but I was pretty damn sure."

"In that case… thanks"

"Huh?"

"You saved my life now, twice, so… thanks," Ichigo said uncomfortably but resisting the urge to shift his feet.

"Yeah, well, you're so much of an idiot, I bet this won't be the last time I save your ass."

"What do mean I'm an idiot!"

"I mean what I said. You're an idiot. A fool. A moron."

"A least I'm not a midget!"

"Oh so, you don't deny that you're an idiot?" Rukia deliberately ignored the snip at her height.

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't _not _say that."

"Shut up, midget!"

"You shut up." Ichigo held back an impish grin, easily falling into the unusual banter that almost made it feel like home.

"No, you shut up."

"Idiot"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo catch!"<p>

A black object spun towards Ichigo from his peripheral vision. He stretched out his hand, and caught it easily. He turned it over in his hands inspecting the length of it with narrowed eyes. It was gun, black and shiny. It was a lot like Rukia's, only a little more plain.

"What's this?"

"It obvious isn't it? It's a gun." Rukia marched out of the side room she had spent a good ten minutes in, the one that Ichigo hadn't been allowed into, for whatever reason. It had been almost seven days since Rukia had been admitted to the hospital, and amazingly she was already out, completely healed, with no sign of the wound, at least according to her.

"Yeah, but, why are you giving it to me?"

"Idiot. It's obviously yours."

"Mine?" He lifted it up, it fit easily into his hand. He rather liked it, actually. "Huh." _'Thank you.'_

"Yup. Don't lose it. Now, follow me." _'You're welcome.' _She was already striding away.

Ichigo jogged to catch up, slowing down as he reached her side. "Where are we going now?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Someone's full of questions today."

"Of course I am. What can you expect. I've been waiting to actually do something for ages now."

"Humph."

"So… really, where are we going?"

"Target practice."

"Huh?"

"You've got to learn how to shoot that thing, don't you?"

"Hey! I know how to shoot it." He lifted the gun awkwardly. "You just, you know, pull the trigger."

"Idiot. Being able to pull the trigger isn't going to help if you can't aim the thing."

"Eh. I suppose not."

"Right then." Rukia swung open a door to her left. The two of them were on the eleventh floor. Rukia had told him it specialized in weapons and combat. He wondered what kind of wacko controlled the place. Everyone in this entire building was wacko in some way, or so it seemed.

The room, with all the large empty space, white walls, floor and ceiling, was just a little bit nerve-wracking. In fact, looking upward, he couldn't even tell if the space up there was the ceiling, or just inky black endlessness.

At the end of the wide room, a long wall of human shaped targets stood like soldiers, one bulls eye centered at the heart and another at the head.

"Erm… do the targets have to be human-shaped?"

"Of course. It's not like their going to be circles. When in life are going to find yourself having to shoot down a cardboard circle?" She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Now, take your stance in front of one of the targets, and shoot.

"Just… shoot?"

"Yes. I need to gauge how good your aim and ability are. It's okay if you miss and hit the wall, although I doubt you will."

"Alright." Ichigo stood in front of one of the targets, his feet a little ways apart. He pulled the gun forward, holding it the same way he had before. Carefully placing his fingers on the trigger, he took a deep breath and aimed it towards the target. He let out another breath, slowly pulling down on the trigger.

He jerked back, the initial blast taking him totally off guard. His eyes automatically shut, as he felt the bullet leave the barrel and a very fine dust powdered across his hands. Opening one eye, his sight focused on the slightly steaming hole he'd put in the targets leg.

"Not bad." Rukia approved. "Your stance is a little off, and you could use better aim, but still, not bad at all."

"Hey, mind if I get a demonstration?"

"A demonstration?"

"Yeah. Show me how its done. I'll probably pick it up faster if I see it."

"Hmm. Fine." Rukia took his place by the target. She set her feet apart, the foot opposite of her dominant hand slightly in front of the other. She leaned, forward, both hands steadily on the gun, and arms straight. She fired off three shots, and as Ichigo watched, he found he could actually see the bullets moving. _Did my eyesight improve when Rukia did the transfer?_

He was moderately surprised he hadn't noticed earlier.

The three bullets each hit home, every one implanted directly in the targets heart. Rukia stuck her gun back in the 'holster' and strode towards the target. She leaned forward, one hand on her hip, examining the holes.

"Darn." She straightened up. "Those four days in the hospital left me rusty. I'm a little bit off."

"What do you mean, you're a little bit off? All of them hit it." His voice was incredulous, even to him.

"Yeah, but one is slightly off. I was trying to get them all through the same hole." She walked back towards him. "Oh well. Good enough demonstration for you?"

_Perfectionist. _"Yup."

"Good. Try again."

Ichigo once again positioned himself by the target, copying Rukia's stance as he remembered it. This time, the loud band didn't startle him, and he remained in position, his arms twitching back only slightly. The bullet hit around the area of the humans ribcage, a far better improvement.

"Much better. You'll find this gun is far easier to use then a normal one. Ikkaku made it specially, just like mine and the others. It'll respond to your own thoughts, moving with your intentions, unlike a normal gun, which is just a tool. This gun, like a sword, should feel like an extension of your own arm."

"Yeah, I can feel it."

"Well. Your stance is just about perfect, all you need to practice is aim." She sighed. "I have matters to attend to, I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't stop, and you should be able to hit the bull's-eye."

Ichigo, who had been studying the gun looked up a moment later. "Oh…erm… see you." He stopped, noticing that the spot she'd been occupying was empty.

"Why does she always have to disappear like that?" He sighed, and turned back to his target practice.

At the moment, nothing really seemed real. He had never expected to end up in a secret resistance headquarters, holding a gun, and doing target practice on a cardboard human. Sure, like every kid does, he had wished, even imagined something amazing, and out-of-this-world, happing to him, like a character from a manga, but something of this level had never been brought to mind. Not only that, but despite being a ten year old kid imaging mock battles, it never occurred to him that, one day, he would be fighting one.

And here he was, shooting at a fake human, in preparation to shoot a real one. His entire world had been screwed up, twisted every which way, and turned totally upside down.

Trees may as well be growing from the sky.

He fired another shot at the target, rather absentmindedly, and surprisingly enough, it actually came rather close to the fake humans heart. Rukia really had been correct. Keeping on shooting, equaled better aim.

_I guess the old saying 'practice makes perfect' wasn't just a way to make kids work harder…_

Ichigo was about to fire another shot, when the door creaked open. He cranked his neck to the right, seeing a person shaped blob, slip in through the door.

"Oh. Rukia, back so soon?" He called.

"Excuse me?" A voice, definitely male, and definitely not Rukia's, answered back.

Ichigo turned to the voice, to find a rather skinny, pencil like man, standing behind him. His face was pale, looking even more so due to his black hair, parted down the middle, coming down both sides of his face in front, and short in back. He was dressed in odd white clothes, almost blending into the walls, if it weren't for the blue crosses that were all over them. Not to mention he sported rather nerdy pair of glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Err… sorry… I thought you were Rukia."

"So I can see. Are you so blind that cannot even tell a male from a female?" The man- no, _nerd- _pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"Eh… sorry… I just didn't think anyone else would be coming in."

"Yes well, Kuchiki-san, sent me to make sure, in her words, you didn't blow your head up."

"Well, you can tell her-"

"I am not a messenger, Kurosaki."

"Oh, yeah?" Scowled Ichigo, getting rather annoyed. "Well you sure as hell look like one."

"Hn. Your being rather rude. Especially to the person who made that gun for you."

"Huh?" said Ichigo, taken aback. "You made this? Err… good job…"

"A compliment from you is not to be considered a good thing."

"Che. Who the hell are you anyways?"

The man seemed to turn his nose up at him, as he pushed his glasses up, and proudly introduced himself. "I am Ishida Uryu. Now, if you don't mind me, I've delivered the message, and I don't particularly want to be graced by your presence any longer. Goodbye."

With that, Ishida left the room haughtily. Ichigo stared after him, disgruntled. "Hn. That pencil guy is pathetic."

He turned around, aimed the gun, and shot. This time, he got a perfect bulls-eye.

* * *

><p>"Nice job." Rukia nodded approvingly at the several bullet holes in the targets heart.<p>

She had returned around half-an-hour after she had told Ishida to check on Ichigo, and had regretted sending him to give Ichigo the message, as the man had returned with a rather miffed expression on his face, stoutly called Ichigo a buffoon, and didn't say a word until her work was down.

However, she was pleased to find that Ichigo had pumped the target full of holes, most of them situating around, or on, the heart.

"I think you're done for now. Naturally, you'll have to practice everyday for a while, and shooting a still target isn't the same as a moving one, but I don't really have any spare division member I can lend to you as targets, so this is about all we can do.

"So, who the _is _Ishida Uryuu, anyways?"

"Eh? Him?"

"Yeah. He said something about making my gun, but I thought you said some dude named… what was it?... Itchi?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I said Ikkaku not Itchi."

"Oh."

"Ishida crafts the guns, and then hands them over to Ikkaku who tweaks them a bit in order to make them more responsive to your intentions."

"I see. Well, in any case, Ishida is a bastard."

Rukia sighed. "I figured you wouldn't get along."

"Not getting along is an understatement."

"Oh? So what are you then? Enemies?"

"Nah." Ichigo snorted. "We're on the same side. From now on pencil-man and I are eternal rivals."

"You are, are you? So then, you admit Ishida's abilities rival your own, and are possibly even better?" She smirked.

"I never said that!" Ichigo protested. Thinking of himself as on equal level Ishida, only brought a scowl on to his face and a sense of annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm. I think I like this chapter. Writing Ishida's part was fun :D**

**Review, I write faster :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't even realize I hadn't updated in a month. Whoops. **

**I'm going to warn you now, I hate this chapter. Other then the ending, I'm not pleased with it. It kind of feels like a huge filler chapter to me. DX But, I'm publishing it anyways, because a) I haven't updated in awhile and b) I feel very uninspired for this story, so I don't really care. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>"So, Kurosaki-san, how's your practice going?" Urahara, having entered the room feet first through the floor, tipped his hat forward and fanned himself.<p>

"Eh. Good."

"Very good, actually' Rukia butted in, 'He can hit the bulls-eye every time , the simpleton can't hit the bullet through the same hole even twice."

Urahara smiled from under his hat. "Don't worry about. It's alright. No one is as much as a perfectionist as you are Rukia."

Rukia glowered. "I'm not a perfectionist! I just have to be satisfied with my results."

"_You're a perfectionist_" Ichigo muttered.

Rukia whirled on him. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Ichigo had already amassed enough bruises on his shin the past week that he had to be careful with what he said.

Rukia looked at him suspiciously from the corner of her eye while speaking to Urahara. "Anyways, what are you here for, Urahara?"

"Simple. I want to test Kurosaki myself."

"You do?"

"Yes. One small slip with a gun and you can make a big mistake."

'"Alright." Rukia agreed, a little hesitantly.

"Kurosaki-san." Urahara turned to him. "I want you to shoot a hole in my hat."

"What?"

"If you can do that, then you can go on your first mission as a resistance member."

"Um… I'm not exactly confident that I won't shoot you through the head by accident."

"Then be careful where you shoot."

"But… if I missthen…" Ichigo was slightly questioning Urahara's sanity. Was he really going to trust a kid like him, to not accidentally shoot him? Ichigo had only been training with a gun for three weeks. _And isn't using a human for target practice illegal?"_

"Then don't miss. It's as simple as that. When you dodge, don't let yourself be hit. When you protect someone, don't let them be hit. When you shoot, don't let yourself 's all it takes."

"Fine." Ichigo inwardly frowned. He didn't feel the need to become even more of a murderer then he already was.

Rukia backed up and leaned against one wall, as Ichigo pulled his gun out of his jacket.

Ichigo didn't really understand how shooting Urahara's hat would prove that he was ready to go on his first mission. The only it would do, was make Urahara have to go buy a new hat. However, he did as Urahara asked anyways. He aimed the gun right at the top of the striped thing, and without waiting for Urahara's confirmations, pulled the trigger.

And then he felt something cold and metal against his neck. The hair there tingled upward. His bullet was embedded in the wall, and Urahara was gone. He looked backwards, to see the barrel of a gun pressed against his neck, and Urahara smirking from underneath his hat.

"What? How did-"

"You'll have to do better then that, Kurosaki."

"Che." Ichigo gritted his teeth, whirled around and fired again. Urahara disappeared. He whirled around wildly. Urahara was standing in one corner. _Damn. _He fired again. Urahara was standing in a different corner.

Another bullet, another fire. Urahara was poised neatly on the ceiling. He focused on Urahara, squinted his eyes, and fired again. In that moment, he saw- if only for a second- a blur of motion and as he concentrated, he suddenly found himself able follow just barely trace Urahara's movements.

Ichigo twisted his aim to where he assumed Urahara would show up. He watched as Urahara slowly came to the exact spot he had guessed. _Yes. Right on target!_

Ichigo's bullet ricocheted off the wall is head and burrowed into the floor. _What? _Eyes wide he stared at Urahara. In his raised hand, sat a silver gun, red tassels handing off the end. The side was smoking slightly.

"What the? Did you…?"

"Exactly right, Kurosaki, I blocked your bullet with my gun. You obviously don't have the resolve to shoot me." Urahara pointed his gun at Ichigo. "You can't shoot, unless your prepared to be shot."

'At this rate, your going to be stuck inside headquarters training forever, and you'll never be able to go against Aizen. Is that what you want?"

"No!"

"Then shoot me. You can't be adverse to shooting people. You have to be determined to fight. There's one of me, and one of you, who's to say you can't win?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo flung his gun up, and fired off three shots

Urahara raised his head to the ceiling, and pulled up his gun.

"You're too slow!"

Smoking slightly, the hat was riddled with three holes, like a Swiss cheese and it floated to the ground.

"My, my." Urahara bent down, and lifted up his hat. "I do believe you've killed my hat. Well done. It appears you have a good ability to absorb and copy others movements. Well, well done indeed."

He turned to Rukia. "Rukia-chan. It's time for Kurosaki-san, to really become a part of this resistance." He glanced at Ichigo. "Once in that far, turning back is not an option."

Rukia nodded, and Urahara left the room.

"You can do whatever the hell you want now, Ichigo."

"Oh. Well uh… What are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm going to go pick up your car."

"My car?"

"Yup."

"Can I come?' Ichigo asked eagerly.

"Huh? Well, sure, but why do you want to?"

"I don't really have anything else to do, and if your going to drive there, then you might have some problems taking two cars back with."

"I _was _just going to take another division member to bring it back, but you can come instead I suppose… and, " Rukia added as an after thought, "Why don't I introduced you to some of the other resistance members afterwards? It's a good idea to know the people you work with."

"Uh. Sure… as long as their not bastards like Ishida."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Right. Here we are." Rukia clambered out of her Porsche. "Our supply center." She gestured grandly to a large old warehouse, with only a little hint of pride.<p>

"Not very conspicuous is it? Doesn't the government ever check what's inside?"

"Even if they did, they wouldn't find anything. Do you honestly think we just dump our supplies in there without hiding them at all?"

"Don't tell me it's another hologram." Ichigo sighed.

"Of course it is. What else?"

"Whatever. Let's just go inside."

"Yeah. Yeah." Rukia marched up to the warehouse and pushed a rusty sounding door open.

Ichigo stepped inside after her. The endless space reached so far back he couldn't see to the other end. The place had definitely looked much smaller on the outside. What was more amazing however, was the stuff crammed inside. There were thousands of closed crates containing who-knows-what, and piles of things from weapons, to computers, and other odd looking masses of circuit that must have been some kind of technology. In the far back, just where it began to descend into shadows, there were rows of cars, which was where Rukia was headed.

"I though you said the stuff here was hidden."

"It is hidden, but there's a scanner in the door that recognized me when I opened it, and immediately turned off the hologram."

"Oh." _This technology shit is turning my brain around. _

Ichigo followed her quickly, turning his head left and right to stare with wide, child-like eyes at the things they passed by. Eventually, they stopped by a glossy black Porsche, and from what he could see through the tinted windows, it had red leather seats.

"This is yours."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I have the key's here." Rukia pulled them out of her jean pocket. "But, before I can take it, I have to tell Sentaro or Kiyone… Where are they?

"Sentaro and Kiyone?"

"They work for the guy who runs this place. They smuggle all our supplies over here, and then we come to collect them. I need to tell at least one of them that I taking this Porsche, or they'll think someone stole it."

"OI!" She called out. "Sentaro? Kiyone?"

There wasn't a reply. "Geez. Honestly." Rukia sighed. "You wait here. I'll go check around." She left Ichigo standing by his car and marched off down the warehouse.

"I'll check Ukitake's office. No doubt their arguing about something in there." She muttered to herself.

Upon reaching Ukitake's office she knocked loudly on the door. "Ukitake?" She called. "Sentaro?". She exhaled heavily. "Really?" Rukia peered through the window, and got a glimpse of long white hair behind a teetering pile of books. _So he is in there._

Rukia yanked open the door. "Ukitake?" He didn't reply. She walked up, and tapped him on the shoulder from behind. "Ukitake?"

He turned around, showing himself to be an older looking man with a bit of pale face, and kind eyes. "Ah! Rukia!." He reached up, and pulled a pair of ear plugs from his ears. "Sorry about that. Sentaro and Kiyone were making a lot of noise awhile ago, and forgot to take my ear plugs out."

"Understandable."

"What are you here for then, Rukia?"

"I needed Sentaro and Kiyone to get me licensed to take the Porsche."

"Another Porsche? How come?"

"It's for new recruit."

"A recruit is getting an entire car for himself?"

"He's going to be my partner in crime. My lieutenant, you could call him

"So then, you did the…" Ukitake questioned.

"Yes."

"Was it a good choice?"

"Definitely. He's got the ability, the talent, and the determination." This was all true. The minute she had seen Ichigo, she knew he'd been a good pick, not only that, but she knew he would be a good partner. She barely knew him, and yet, she trusted him.

"Well then good luck. As for those two troublemakers, they're not here right now. I sent them to coordinate with our spy inside Senbonzakura Corporations."

"I see. In that case, do you mind licensing me?"

"Why not. Just sign it off here, with your alias." Ukitake held out registration sheet.

Rukia grabbed a pen and scribbled down one of her fake names. "That's it?"

"Yup. Seats won't give you any trouble about the car."

"Alright. Thanks. I'll be off then."

"Goodbye, Rukia."

Offering him a small smile, Rukia left the room. She came back to find Ichigo thoroughly inspecting his car.

"Having fun?"

Ichigo looked up. "It's a good car."

"Of course it is. I would never accept anything less."

She tossed him the car keys. "Now get in. We're leaving. You can follow me back."

Ichigo snatched the keys out of the air with one hand, glad that he had reluctantly allowed his dad to teach him how to drive before it was legal.

The two sped away from the warehouse, Ichigo following Rukia closely, and Rukia checking in her mirror to make sure he hadn't gotten lost. They reached the headquarters, without, to her relief, Ichigo running over anybody, as she had expected. She had already made a contingency plan for if he had; to drive away as fast as possible, and break him out of jail later. The plan was based on the assumption that Ichigo would not have the guts to shoot the Seats, despite knowing that they're guts were stuffed with a variety of materials, including explosive substances, sentient technology, and an odd gooey matter.

Her organization happened to know this because Urahara, being the freakish scientist he was, had randomly grabbed a Seat off the street and ran away with it, causing a large ruckus, a police investigation, and a street chase. Upon bringing into his lab, he completely dissected it, and made a detailed report on it's entire physique.

Needless to say, Rukia knew Ichigo was going have some problems shooting Aizen's men, whether they were made of slime or not. He seemed to have a soft spot for anything resembling a human. Excluding Aizen. There was no doubt Ichigo would shoot _him _on the spot without a sliver of hesitation.

Despite the trouble Rukia knew it would cause her to get Ichigo to actually shoot someone, she did not regret having him as her partner. Even more then that, she was sure that if it had been any one else, the only feeling she would have would be regret.

The slight vibration of her phone, popped her thought bubble. She flipped open the screen, and scanned the message.

"Oi. Ichigo."

"What?"

"We're going to have to cancel our plans. We've got bigger stuff to do."

* * *

><p>"So… let me get this straight…" Ichigo sighed. "We're supposed to break into a high security information central, set the data on fire, and try to get out before we explode ourselves?"<p>

"Yeah, more or less."

"And, how is blowing the place up helpful? Aren't you guys supposed to be subtle so the general public doesn't get involved?"

"When it comes to data we have to completely obliterate the source, you have no idea how deep they can cover it."

"So, we absolutely _have _to blow the thing up."

"Yup."

"Well, this is suicidal."

"I've done worse." Rukia sped through a red light, and veered to the left.

"What's worse then suicidal?" Rukia's only response was to roll her eyes. "And, how come we don't have, well, more people? Like, reinforcements?"

"Why would we need more?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because those going to be _twenty_ something guards. And might I add, they all know how to shoot a gun?

"We're hell of a lot faster then those old turtles. Besides, with all the technicalities, it's around ten each. And most like not all at once."

Ichigo snorted. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I've lost my mind."

"Yeah, well, mind loss is a common side effect." Rukia parked the car in a vacant lot, and clambered out, Ichigo following suit. After locking the car, she crammed her keys into her jean pocket, and rested one hand on the hilt of her gun. "You take the front, I'll cover at the back entrance."

"Got it. Any advice?"

"Yeah. Don't get shot." With that, Rukia shot off into the night, a shaded blur the only thing left behind. _Damn, she's faster then Urahara. _He shook his head. "Crazy woman."

When Ichigo ran, it felt like he was faster then even a high-speed bullet train. Even in the stillest of nights, wind would slap against is face as it curved around him. The sheer speed at which he could travel, was purely exhilarating, a rush no matter how many times he did it.

It only took him 3.5 seconds to reach the front of the building. Dark grey, sleek metal coated the outside walls, and most likely the inside too.

Rukia had run him through several holographic simulations over the past week, and he knew exactly what was the best way to take out the enemies.

Just right out knock on the door.

And that's what he did.

He marched out, and rapped with his knuckles on the glass. In under five minutes, three security guards marched up. "I don't know what you think you're doing kid, but this is private government building. No entrance allowed."

"Oh darn." Ichigo smirked. "And here I though you'd welcome me in on a red carpet."

"'The hell?" One snarled, and the other two immediately placed there hands on the hilts of their guns.

Ichigo copied their movement, reaching into his jacket to clutch his gun.

"He's got a weapon! Call reinforcements!"

Adrenaline rushed its venom into his brain. The world became a smudge of colors and sounds.

He leapt up, clinging to wall and pulled the trigger twice, barely waiting to hear the shots before jumping behind one of the guards and letting off another blast.

Seven more guards came.

They pulled out their guns with speed.

Too bad Ichigo was faster. _Way _faster. Four shoots, and the men were dead before they could twitch their thumbs.

He took down two with the same bullet, three with the other, and two got one bullet each.

He thrust his knee into the last ones ribs, sending him flying into the wall.

The adrenaline drained itself away, and Ichigo surveyed the carnage around him. He winced, and shut his eye's tightly, looking away. _They're not real. Not alive…_ he was glad for the rush that came when he was fighting, because without it, he didn't know if he could have pulled off any of this.

The mans head was dripping blood. Ichigo marched up and pointed the gun in his face. His hand was trembling. He hated it.

He _hated _that he was afraid.

The man wasn't afraid. He just stared, blankly, no expression what-so-ever. _Because he's a machine. _But he was _bleeding_. When Ichigo had kicked him, he had _felt _the bones cracked. The man felt, and looked, human

He couldn't do it. He _couldn't _do it.

All he could hear was the man's breathing, loud and heavy, filling up the air. He winced and averted his eyes, the gun trailing ever so slightly to the left. Away from the target. The opposite of what he'd been taught.

"Ichigo." A soft voice penetrated his guilt, and he turned to look at the contender. "Their heads are machines, remember. They don't even have hearts."

"Yeah."

She strode carefully up to him, and before he could protest, snaked her fingers over his. "Together." She whispered. "One… two… three."

He obeyed, pushing down on the trigger, relaxing slightly as he felt her fingers on top of his.

The shot rang off, and the man- _machine- _dropped dead.

"Come on." She motioned him inside the building.

The two black clothed figures crawled, spider-like, through the building. The data that needed to be destroyed was on the second level. Rukia slipped the security key she'd taken from the guard into the door, and it swung open. They stepped quietly into the darkened room.

"Stay there. Guard the door." Rukia hissed, and snuck off.

He nodded an affirmative, and turned to watch the door. The shots had most likely alerted someone, and that someone would be here soon.

He could practically hear the minutes passing, ticking inside his head. He spared a glance Rukia. She was still working.

His heart pounded against his chest, swelling inside his throat. He swallowed thickly. Frenzied shouting rose up from outside. His muscles shifted and tensed, the blade of choppers echoing over his head.

"Rukia!"

"I know, I know!"

"They've got a _chopper_ out there."

"What!" She paused, snapping her head up to the ceiling. "There shouldn't be! We left _every _guard dead, no one should have been alerted in at least ten minutes!" Her eyes were wide, fearful, as realization dawned on her. "We were… we were be-"

"Rukia!" I interrupted. "Hurry up!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Right." She turned back, and he moved his foot impatiently. His senses were screaming and kicking at him. _Get out of here, get of here…_

"Got it!" The last blue wire snapped into place, and Rukia leapt to her feet. "Go, go, go."

He didn't need to hear it twice. Fear a clawing beast in his stomach, he raced off, out the glass door. He focused intently on the back of Rukia's boots as they breached the edge of the parking lot.

He found himself rolling and tossing forward, cement scraping through his skin and grit filling inside his mouth.

The flames raged behind him, a monstrosity of epic proportions, spitting with raised hackles.

_Get out of here._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A few readers have asked for details about the world this story takes place in. It's actually pretty much the same lay out as the Soul Society in Bleach. The 'Areas' are all the districts, lower numbers being better then high ones, and there's a central area like Seireitei, named the Citadel (I think I mention this in a couple of chapters). **

**Obviously, the Espada and Aizen are the goverment, and the Shinigami are the resistance.**

**I hope that clears up some things.**

**Review, I'll write faster. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not too pleased with this chapter. Feels choppy, unconnected and random, but whatever.**

**Either way, I've got a little bit more motivation for this story now. :D**

* * *

><p>The world was as blur, a rush of exploding colors layered with a jumble of confused and overlapped sounds.<p>

Harried shouts, and wailing sirens snapped at the heels of their car, his hands were gripping something, he didn't know what it was, the knuckles paling to a sickly white.

His own heart was choking him, swelling inside his throat. Eyes darted back and forth flashing from one image to the next, never catching any of them as they quickly became a smudge in the distance. His breathing was erratic, uncontrolled, he could feel it rattling in his chest.

His veins were a fire, thirsting on the sweet elixir that was adrenaline.

Rukia hands were gripping the steering wheel to the point of crushing it; twisting the metal and plastic.

Her foot flexed to the extreme, pushing as hard as possible on the gas pedal as if trying to squeeze any lasting speed out of it.

"Come on, come on." She muttered.

She took a contemplating look at a turn off on other side of the road, and spilt decision slipped between the cars, earning quite a few harried honks.

Ichigo blinked, the sudden swerve of the car that left his stomach behind jolting him out of his panicked state. "Wha- what the hell're you doing?" He shouted under the glare of coming cars headlights.

No doubt Rukia had just induced heart-attacks in a least ten people. She veered in out and around the cars that were simply streaks of lights vanishing in the distance as she passed them.

Insanely enough, she was driving on the _wrong _side of the highway.

"This is the only way to lose them."

"You… you're insane!"

Rukia let out a bark of laughter. "It comes with the job."

For a second Ichigo mused over the bitterness lacing her voice, and the undertone of something undefined. And then he turned his attention back to the blaring honks around them.

He closed his eyes. With only the sound around him, he could easily pretend that the rush of wind from speeding cars came from ones going the same _direction _as them, not coming straight at them.

His exhaled, his breath fogging around his face.

A screech broke through his calm and he jerked forward, hands instinctively clutching the edges of his seat as the car spun around in over steer.

They'd pulled in a grass plain on the edge of the highway. Rukia ripped the keys out, tendons standing out in her hand. She huffed, leaning back on the seat.

She rubbed her hands over her eyes, and then popped open the door and practically rolling on the grass. Ichigo followed suit.

Facing the horizon with fists clenched, Rukia spoke to the sky. "They shouldn't have come, not so soon and not with so many. It wasn't a coincidence."

"I figured. But how…there's no way they could have known we were coming."

Rukia blinked. "it was a set-up." Her hands trembled. "A _set-up_" Her voice came out in a strangled hiss.

Swallowing thickly, Rukia sunk to the ground, and pushed her bangs back with her hand, leaving it laying on her forehead. "I knew them, I knew them all. Their names, their families, their _lives._ And one of them betrayed us. Betrayed me."

"Rukia" Ichigo whispered, placing a hand on top of hers, where it lay limply across her lap. "We'll catch the guy, alright. We'll get him."

"I know but, I trusted him!"

"Trust isn't everything, Rukia."

"It is to me." She hissed. "It is to me."

"Why?"

She shifted her gaze away, and swallowed. "Back then, when I was Aizen's… _pet_, all of us, all of the people there… we were in it together. Before we met the others like us, every last one of us thought of themselves as just an object. Just an experiment. But when we realized we weren't alone, we connected, we made a _family_. And that family was built on trust. I live on the connection I have with people. To me, trust is something _never _to be broken."

"Rukia…" Ichigo paused, not a single comforting word coming to mind. "In that case… the bastard didn't deserve your trust, and he can rot in hell after we find him."

That brought out tired smile. "I suppose so…"

Decidedly looking away from him, she stood up and, snatching her phone up from the ground, held it to her ear. "Urahara?... Aa… That's the problem… yes… yes… it was a set-up… I doubt there was even any information in the first place…. Okay… uh huh…. Right. Bye." She snapped the phone shut, not yet meeting his eyes.

He paused licking his lips. "What was that about?"

"Just informing Urahara on the situation so he can get a head start on weeding out the little bastard." Her face darkened, before she wiped it away.

Rukia admitted to herself that she felt… _ashamed. _She'd shown Ichigo a side of her he hadn't known, and that made her feel weak. _I shouldn't need to rely on him… I can handle my emotions on my own…_

"Are we going to leave?"

"No. We need to wait awhile. The Seats are probably still scouting the highway, but they won't have expected us to have stopped. We at least have to stay here 'til dawn."

"Alright then…well, it might just be me, but its cold, midnight and I don't fancy spending the night on the ground, so I'm sitting in the car."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Idiot." Nonetheless, she joined him on the leather seats.

Ichigo sighed and leaned his head back on the seat, staring hazily at the night sky. Before he knew it, his vision faded and he fell asleep.

What felt like minutes later,, he snapped awake, eyes darting around. He visibly relaxed as he took in his surroundings, recalling the earlier events. Checking to his side, Rukia was staring fixedly at the now glowing horizon. She hadn't seemed to noticed his newly found consciousness. In fact, she was completely out of it.

Hesitantly, he reached out and poked her in the shoulder. Her head whipped around, eyes glowing in the dark. "What?"

"Err, you were kinda spacing out… and…" He pointed out the windshield. "It's dawn."

Her eyes shifted over to the rising sun, her lips forming to a round O shape. "Well." She revved up the engine. "Lets go."

As she drove carelessly down the road, Ichigo noticed that she had started up a habit of chewing on her bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow. "Worried about the traitor?"

She took a quick glance toward him. "No… I'm just-"

"Worried about the traitor." He repeated.

Rukia glowered at him for a moment. "Fine." She said regretfully. "I am. What of it?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just checking. You were practically biting your lip off, after all."

Her lips pursed, as if she hadn't realized she'd been doing so. Still, she stayed tactfully quiet, preferring silence over conversation for the duration of the long ride home.

Ichigo easily spaced out until he found himself sliding through that thrice-damned hologram wall again, and into the underground parking lot. He eagerly got out of the car.

He'd been in one for _far _too long now.

Rukia sighed. "I'm going to talk to Urahara. Go ahead and rest, I'll fill you in later."

"Sure." He easily agreed because, he was tired as hell.

* * *

><p>"Did you find him?" Rukia stared at Urahara with all the severit she could muster. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to know who it was, or not.<p>

On one hand, knowing who it was would be a benefit to the resistance, as they could wipe his memory and send him away, not to mention it would give her relief.

On the other hand, she didn't want that knowledge, in case it turned out to be someone she knew better then the others.

"No."

Rukia closed her eyes. "Are you close?"

"Yes."

"What have you got?" She leaned into the laptop he was currently using.

"Gender; definitely male. This was obvious as the only people who knew about the mission were 13th division, and it wasn't recorded anymore. Most of your females were occupied, and checked out."

"And the males?"

"About 40 of them had unsuspicious recent activities, and about 7 of those have visited one particular area that they were not assigned to be in."

"That's not much to go on, but doable"

"Yes well, its odd to find a resistance member off the job, but went it occurs we are free to go where we want. What do you assume we need to do?"

"Its simple, really. What we need to do is get the name of the guy who most recently visited, go to the place, tell the owner or whatever that were representing him, and see what happens."

"That's what I guessed. Do you want to take our young Ichigo on this?"

"No. I'll do it solo."

"Hmm. You haven't done one of those in a while, Ru-chan."

She turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Yeah well, I've never wanted to take someone down so badly… well, almost never."

"I imagined so."

Rukia headed off immediately, the place being only a short distance away. It was an odd little shop with the innocent name of 'Takai's Tires."

There was nothing unusual about it, just the run of the mill store. Like all, it was licensed by Aizen, but what stores weren't?

They had decided that the most likely perpetrator was Yoroi Arashi, who worked for Ikkaku. She had almost sighed in relief when it wasn't someone she knew all that well.

If it had been… she didn't know what she would have done.

She parked just a little crookedly in a parking lot and leapt out of the car, though not before checking that her gun remained safely hidden in her jacket. Setting a cold expression over her face, she marched into the store with purpose. A middle-aged, slightly balding man sat at the back, reading a magazine. He seemed rather bored, probably due to a low stream of customers.

At the of ring bell that clanged as she entered, he looked up, carefully folding up his reading. "Can I help you? Need a new tire, or got a leak? You've come to the right place." It was obviously an often rehearsed speech.

She marched up to him, looked around and then leaned forward. "I'm representing Yoroi Arashi."

The man froze, calculating her face, and before his demeanor shifted. A cold steely looked washed over his eyes, and he leaned forward on his hands; the instant businessman. "Yoroi usually comes himself."

"He had crucial information but couldn't come, lest he give up his cover."

"I see. I wasn't aware we had another on our side."

"I owe something to Yoroi."

"Don't we all." He chuckled, despite the lack of a friendly tone. "Yoroi has been very… apt, at giving us correct and useful information about this 'resistance', or so they call themselves."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Hm. Now, what is this info you have? It's crucial, you say?"

"Yes." Rukia smirked. "And I'd give you message to tell your leader, but I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to deliver it."

"Wha-" The man jerked forcefully into unconsciousness as she drove the butt of her gun into the back of his head.

She leaned forward, pulling out a microchip, live wires squirming as they neared the flesh. They embedded into the mans skin, small ridges from the wires rapidly disappearing like legs bulging under his skin. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>"Yoroi Arashi?" Her voice is calm and clipped, despite the growing rage inside her.<p>

The workers looked up, silence descending upon them at the entrance off their leader. One particular man looked shaken, his lips in a tight thin line. Rukia identified him as Yoroi. He lowered his work slowly and then got up, a slight tremor to his legs.

In the hallway, Rukia descended into silence, trying to force the words out of her mouth. "Ever heard of Takai's Tires, Yoroi?"

He blanched, biting at his lips. "N-no I haven't."

"Really? Then I suppose there's another Yoroi Arashi that going over there and passing information to Aizens undercover man, is there?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking a-about, I really d-d-" He let out an intake of breath as Rukia was no longer in front of him, and cold metal bit at his neck.

"Don't lie." She hissed in his ear. "We've got you."

"I…"

"Now tell me, what plans of ours have you sabotaged?"

"I don't know! I-" He swallowed as the barrel dug deep into his jugular.

"_Don't_ lie."

"T-the one in area 52, area 29, and the in-and-out a few blocks from here."

"You weak, spineless, cowardly, fool!"

"I'm, I'm sorry…"

"Don't tell me you're _sorry._" Her finger twitched on the gun, brushing against the trigger.

"B-but I am!" he blurted. "I didn't want to but I had to, If I didn't they… they would…." He trailed off, eyes darting from the corner of the room and back again.

Rukia pulled her arm back at bit. "What do you mean?"

"T-they found out about me.. about my position here… Told me… told me that if I didn't work for them, they'd kill them all, my wife, my kids! I know what these people do and I knew they'd come through with it!"

"You swear on your family lives that weren't betraying us without cause?"

"I swear."

Rukia let out a soft snort, her lips curled above her teeth. The gun traced the length of his neck, coming to rest at his temple. She moved her neck forward, lips at his ear. "_Don't _lie to me." Rukia's cool breath tickled his hair.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Yoroi's tone was controlled, careful. A serpents tongue flicked around and outlined his mouth.

"Don't you? We check up on our people's backgrounds, you know. Your wife died three years ago, and your son two."

He could feel his heart throbbing, desperate to flee the cage of ribs. Like if it ran away, it couldn't be stilled. It battered against the walls of his body; screamed.

"No need to be afraid. You're not going to die." Rukia looked out of the corner of her eyes, to stare into his. "I'm giving you a chance to save yourself. You're going to continue what you're doing, except… the information you're going to give them, will be _anything_ but real."

"You want to be come a double, double agent." Yoroi's eyes darted frantically, a mouse looking for tiny hole to slip out of.

"Exactly."

"I-it won't work! They… they won't trust me, they won't believe me!"

"And why won't they? It's been working so far hasn't it?" Rukia's lilted tone kept him in a vice-like grip.

"Why… why do you need me, can't you just let me go? You already have agents in place that work for you! I-I'm not necessarily."

"Yes…except, you _already_ know that we lost contact with one of our agents, and our other is currently to wrapped up to give out responses. You do work in the communications office, after all."

"F-fine then. I'll just do it. Just don't _kill _me, please/"

"You'll manage it without turning to _betrayal _again?"

He swallowed. "It won't take long to get a place in them, and then I could stage information back to you. I- If we play our cards right, then they won't suspect a thing."

"Good."

"B-but, but what if I get caught, what do I do? Surely they'll kill me?"

"Then…" Her eyes narrowed, cold purple gems between pale eyelids. "You'll die. It won't be much of a lose."

He nodded, determined to gain trust on both sides. Then, he'd able to save himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichigo."<p>

"What?" Ichigo looked up from his place on his bed to see a certain raven-haired midget in his doorway, holding a cup of coffee. "Oh, hey Rukia." He attempted to very discreetly hide his book behind his back, only to receive a raised eyebrow for his actions.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing."

"Hiding it are you?" She smirked. "What is it? A romance?"

"No!" He growled, mortifyingly finding a faint heat rush to his cheeks.

"If you don't tell me, I'll assume its romance…"

"Fine!" He help the cover up in front of his face. At the silence he peered back over the top.

"Shakespeare?"

"Yeah." He said gruffly.

"Huh. Never saw you as a 'to be or not to be' kind of person… in fact, if any thing the most I expect you to read was your text books at school… Shakespeare… no definitely not Shakespeare." She look up from her musings to find Ichigo staring at her hands relentlessly.

"_What _is on that mug?"

Rukia looked down. She hadn't noticed that she had grabbed that particular patterned mug. "Oh." She flushed. "That's Chappy?"

"That's what?"

"Chappy. Haven't you ever heard it? It's a T.V show."

"You mean… that stupid ugly little rabbit."

"Hey! Don't insult Chappy!" Rukia blurted.

Ichigo stared. Rukia stared back. The clock ticked loudly in the silence behind them. She dropped her mug down, so it was hanging loosely by her side. "You will _never _speak a word about this again."

"Gun-wielding, I'm-so-damn-mysterious, Kuchiki Rukia, likes _Chappy the Rabbit?" _

Rukia growled. "Say that again and I will smash this mug into your_ face_."

"And risk ruining Chappy?" He teasing, attempting to smother a persistent grin.

She raised the cup threateningly, arm out-stretched to throw.

"Okay, okay." He flung up his arms as if to defend himself, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "I promise I will never say another word about what transpired here."

"Cross your heart and hope to die."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Now get out of here, I was trying to read."

"I would, but I actually came to tell you something."

"What?"

"We dealt with the traitor… although, he's not really a traitor anymore."

"What do you mean?" Curiosity scratched at Ichigo's mind and he frowned.

"We've flipped him around, sent their spy back on them."

"Oh…I see."

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"You think it will work, you think he'll manage it?" He didn't exactly want to know just _how _she got the guy to work for them again, but it most likely involved her prized-possession; a gun.

"Yeah. He will, at least for a little while."

"Huh. Now, I mean it, get out."

"Why, is Shakespeare awaiting your attention?" She teased, the tips of smirk dancing across her lips.

"Yes." He hissed, and snatched up the nearest pillow, flinging it at her.

She nimbly leapt out of the way and shut the door behind her. The pillow hit it with thump and slid pathetically to the floor. Ichigo stared at it a moment, debating whether to get it or not.

He decided to leave it there, despite the chance that he was arming Rukia with a weapon the next time she came in. He shook his head, laughing to himself. His life was upside down, but though it probably meant he was screwed in the head, things felt _right _this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is going to take awhile to get out, because I'm taking a bit of a break on the writing to work out a plan for the rest of the chapters, as I currently have no idea where this story is going. **

**I can't say when it exactly it'll be out, but hopefully it won't take to long. :D**

**Oh and if any of you read Lackluster as well, I'm doing the same for that story. **

**'Til next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know, I said I was taking a break and it hasn't even been a week. I have now planned everything out until chapter 22, which isn't the last chapter. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed, tapped her fingers on the desk and sighed again.<p>

She stared, unblinking, at the laptop screen, entirely unsure of what she was doing, and why she was doing it. Her head rested drowsily on her hand, but she wasn't sleeping in any way.

It was just that every time she looked at the screen, the words blurred and mashed together and she found herself on a completely different train of thought.

For the first time in a long while, she couldn't concentrate for the life of her.

_What turned everything so upside down…?_

One month, she's able to do any and every task with complete precision and concentration, and the next her brains are so smothered with different thoughts she can't do a thing.

_It's Ichigo's fault, _she decided. _Having him around is totally screwing up the order of things. Recent developments aren't helping either._

Rukia looked back up at her work, read one word, sighed, and looked back down at her wooden desk again.

Nope. Nothing was going to take her thoughts off of the inescapable meeting she would have to attend.

Damn.

She'd never noticed that there was a particular pattern in the desk vaguely resembling a frog.

A tanned hand leapt onto her own, squashing it into the desk. "Will you stop doing that?"

Rukia stared at her hand, which had- as she only just realized- been tapping a rhythmic song out on the wood. "Sorry." She muttered sheepishly, redirecting her gaze to his face. Her eyes met his. Rukia suddenly felt herself wishing that everyone in the world had eyes like his, because god they were beautiful… she shook her head, effectively knocking away that thought, resisting a blush as she realized just who she'd been labeling as 'beautiful.'

Ichigo returned to whatever the hell _he _was doing.

She believed she'd been having him calculate something for her while she catalogued some recent members into the system and developed some fake ID's for them.

She parted her lips, and her breath came out in a heavy sigh.

Ichigo paused. "Stop sighing too."

"Sorry." She moaned. Rukia stared once more at the screen before. _Member Name:… name…_ What was it again? Her eyes dropped. The wood pattern of her desk swirled oddly, sort of like a snail shell. Her fingers jerked upward, nails coming back down to clatter against the desk. She chewed the inside of her cheek to the rhythm of her nails, and sighed.

"_Rukia_." Ichigo swung about in his chair exasperatedly. "What is the matter?"

"Eh?" Her head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"You've been sighing every two minutes, and don't get me started on the tapping."

She blinked. "It's nothing. I just can't concentrate."

"_Right_…Mrs. Sorry-I'm-too-busy-working-too-acknowledge-your-presence, just can't _concentrate_."

She dropped her hand flat against the desk. "It's just… I've got a meeting in the net few days that I don't want to deal with. It keeps invading my thoughts and I get distracted

"Okay, okay." He eyed her carefully. "You look like you could use a coffee."

She stared at him. "Good point." With one despairing look at her work, she leapt up and strode out of the room, leaving her chair spinning forlornly in circles.

Ichigo, in a bout of curiosity, leaned over to the work she was doing. He face palmed at the mostly blank screen. She hadn't written a damn thing.

Rukia returned quite quickly, clutching steaming coffee inside a bunny patterned coffee, to see a clearly bored Ichigo. Or rather, she saw his orange hair, a blur of color, and the back off his chair. "What on earth are you doing?"

Ichigo flung out at a hand, palm scuffing against the desk, dragging the spinning chair to a stop. "I was spinning."

"What are you eight? Fool."

"I'm seven, midget."

Rukia set down her coffee mug. "Shut up, I gotta work, and so do you."

"I'm done, and I can see that you're getting _so _much work done right now."

She glowered. "Not my fault."

"Maybe you should put it off until after this meeting thingy?"

"For once, a good idea comes from you."

"Tch. So who exactly are you meeting with, anyways?"

She stared at him blandly. "My brother."

* * *

><p>"Rukia." Cold, obsidian eyes reflected the ceiling lights, drilling a hole into her forehead<p>

"Nii-sama." Rukia couldn't help the involuntary clenching of teeth, and the stiff hiss of words. She could remember calling that name as a naïve child, squeaking it with unblemished respect and awe.

Now, it was almost an insult.

Byakuya turned his accusing gaze to Urahara, whom –to his credit- met it with his usual silly grin, undaunted by the unwelcoming stare. "A pleasure to see you, Byakuya."

"Urahara." Her brother's disrespect for the man was apparent in his tone.

Ichigo merely remained silent, glancing awkwardly between the three occupants of the room, feeling very much like he was between two sides of a war, guns up and ready to fight.

He was starting to think that Rukia had only brought him along to this meeting in an attempt to use him as a human shield against her brother.

From the look of things, it wasn't working.

This so called 'Byakuya' had given him the barest of glances, with all the contempt he would hold for a particularly disgusting bug.

Ichigo wanted the hell out of this room, and was currently attempting to come up with a viable reason to leave.

"Uh, Urahara… I don't think I'm needed here, so I'm just gonna… go." With out waiting for an answer, he bolted out the door, three pairs of eyes following him all the way.

There was an momentary pause. Then, "Well. Let's get down to business." Urahara clapped his hands, and leaned forward on the desk he was sitting at. "First of all, what's with the delay on the weapons materials? We ordered them a month ago."

"Suspicion. The CEO who supervises the transportation and delivery of weapons and anything related, is currently investigating the last disappearance of an entire shipment of weapons. Such things are usually overlooked, but obviously, he has received a _hint _of the possibility of conspiracy."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "For a second, it sounded as if you were insinuating that we had a _traitor _in our midst."

"I was not." Byakuya's tone was smoothed and clipped. "I do not doubt your abilities to select trustworthy members."

"Of _course _you don't."

"So, Byakuya." Urahara interrupted the fork-tongued banter. "When do you suppose the delivery is possible?"

"Give it three weeks. I will be able to avert his attentions from the missing materials."

"Are you sure?" Her brothers only response was sidelong glare. "Ah, you are. Well then, onto the second matter of business. I have to inform that we, as of now, have a double double agent."

"Why is that?"

"It was simply due to unavoidable circumstances." Urahara sidestepped the question with ease.

"Unavoidable circumstances?"

Urahara sighed and slipped out a quickly thought lie. "They became suspicious of his position, and investigated. At first we were going to pull him out of our organization, but he refused. It was he who offered up the idea of a being a double-crossing double agent, so we allowed him to do it."

"Fine then. Who is this man? I must know his name so I do not accidentally get in his way."

"It is Yoroi Arashi. Keep an eye out for him, but don't interfere unless it means he will be discovered if you don't."

"I will not hinder his mission unless it is complete necessary."

"Alright. Now that that's settled, there one last thing I must mention."

"I was not aware there was something else to discuss." From the hardness in his voice, it seemed Byakuya had been quite eager to cut the meeting as short as possible.

"I'm afraid there is. I have to warn you… and you as well, Rukia-chan."

Rukia's eyes snapped up to Uraharas. "What do you mean?"

"You understand how there is a large portion of the government that Aizen has not deigned to inform of his human experimentation, yes?" Byakuya chose silence over acknowledgment, but if you studied his face, you would find that it had- as impossible as it seemed- become even more stoic. Rukia nodded sharply. "Well, we've noticed a few officials prying into information about a certain Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia that lived 150 years ago."

"What is the meaning of this? You assured me such information was safe."

Urahara sighed. "Yes. However, as protected as our information is, we have no way of knowing if we managed to rid every trace of it. Obviously something has slipped out, and the government is investigating. It means, there's every possibility that your going be found out."

"So what do we do?" Rukia chewed her lip nervously, earning a disproving look from her brother

"Keep low, don't do anything that stands out. I'll try to knock up some fake death certificates, and alter the date on your birth certificates."

"Very well. Now, if you will excuse us, Urahara, I would like to have a word with my sister."

"By all means." Urahara made a slightly mocking bow, sweeping out of the room.

Rukia met her brothers sharp, soul-stabbing gaze. "What is it, Nii-sama?"

"Who was that boy? The one that left so suddenly?"

"You mean Ichigo?" She narrowed her eyes. "He works with me."

"As your subordinate?"

"No. As my partner."

There was a snowstorm whirling in his grey eyes. "You did the transfer with him, then?"

"Yes. And I don't regret it."

"Even after what happened last time?" Rukia jerked her head back, eyes widening.

'_You know I don't agree with this, Hisana.'_

'_Please, Rukia.'_

She clenched her jaw grinding her teeth against each other. "That was an accident, a _mistake._ We checked Ichigo this time. He was one hundred percent compatible, perhaps even more so."

'_I don't want you to be alone in this life, I don't want to grow old and have my still fifteen years old sister watch me die.'_

"Hm. So what do you plan to do when he gets caught?"

"_If _he gets caught. And it won't happen. I've taken double the regular precautions. I don't get why you care, _Nii-sama, _isn't he just some insignificant person, dirt under your feet? He should mean anything to you, so where are you going with this."

"I was simply wondering how your sister would take to you being so careless about another person's life."

"What?" Her tone was cold, flat. _How dare he?_ "I am not being careless about anything. I gave him a choice, and he took it. I _will _keep him safe."

"Hisana wouldn't have even thought of giving him that choice in the first place, if it could mean his death. I wonder what she thinks of you from up there, looking down in disgust."

'_Life matters, Rukia. I want to help. If I die trying, so be it, as long as I can save one life along the way.'_

"Get out."

"That fact that you have no reply states that you cannot disagree."

"I said _get _out. Go!"

"Defiant words suggest you don't want to admit it."

"I don't have to listen to you, and I don't give a damn what you say. Get out." She pointed a finger at the door.

"Very well." He turned on his heel, and left the door swinging open behind him.

* * *

><p>"Ruuukia." Ichigo leaned over her shoulder, his hands on top of the chair she was sitting on as she tapped away at her computer. "What are you doing?"<p>

Rukia looked up at him. "Fixing up my birth certificate."

He cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because of damn suspicious government workers." She said, shaking her head.

Ichigo smiled fondly at her attitude. Ever since that strange meeting a few days ago, she'd been oddly strained, cold even. He'd tried to weasel what had happened out of her, but hadn't succeeded, only learning that she'd had a private conversation with her brother that hadn't gone to well. However, it seemed that she was over it now, or had at least put it to the back of her mind.

He squinted at her work, scanning over the words. _Rukia Kuchiki. Born: January 14__th__ 1957_. He rose a single eyebrow at the supposed date. "Uh, Rukia?"

"What?"

"I think you made a mistake that just might be a good idea to fix."

"Well what is it?"

"Up there." He pointed at the impromptu date of birth. "It says you were born, what? One hundred fifty years ago?"

Rukia chuckled humorously. "One hundred fifty-one to be exact. And no, that's not a mistake, I just haven't edited the date of birth yet. I only just started anyways."

"Wait… so you haven't _edited_ that yet?"

"Nope."

"So that means…" He drawled slowly, confusion twisting his words. "That birth date is… correct?"

"Yup."

"Uh. Are you smoking something, 'cause I'm pretty damn sure that you're exactly my age, not ten times it."

She abandoned her work, spinning around in her chair to face him. Her eyes furrowed at his perplexed face. "Urahara said he told you…"

"Told me _what_?"

"You know, all about the transfer, and what exactly being this way means."

"Well yeah he did."

"About the advanced physical and intellectual abilities, and the _slow aging_."

"Yes, yes, and _no. _What do you mean, slow aging?"

"As in, with those tiny machines in us, we age very slowly. As in, a year every two hundred or so." She stared at his face, seeing no chance in the baffled expression. "He really didn't tell you did he?"

"A year every two hundred or so?"

"Yeah."

"So what, I'm like _immortal_?"

"Only temporarily. Once the transfer wears off, you'll go back to regular, including your aging pace. So what? You'll only gain about an extra six months to a year of your life then you'd normally have."

"So really, I only have about a year before this thing wears off."

"Yup."

"And then its, back to the ways things were before for me?"

"Exactly."

Ichigo stared as she erased the date 1957, replaced it quickly with the numbers 2092, the same birth date as him. "Uh, excuse me. I'm going to go… wrap my head around this." He walked slowly out, a bit of numbness to his steps.

Rukia watched him go, frowning.

_What was Urahara doing, hiding things from him?_

* * *

><p><em>One hundred fifty years. <em>One hundred _fifty years._

Ichigo shifted his gaze his from the ceiling to his rough hands. _Right now I'm… not aging… immortal?_

Strangely enough, it didn't bother him. He didn't _mind _staying this way for years on end, living the way he ways. This life, hectic, crazy, and completely insane, suited him.

He preferred this way of living to his old way.

He missed his family, sure, but he barely saw them as it was. Besides, it wasn't as if he couldn't visit, at least for the moment.

As odd as it was, the thing that bothered him, was that the transfer was going to fade. He realized, in that moment that she told him he'd return to his old life, and he felt his stomach sink in that rush of disappointment, that he didn't want it to.

Ichigo wanted to stay this way.

But he _couldn't. _

Perhaps Rukia would do the transfer again when it wore out, if he asked? But on the other hand, why would she? Obviously she didn't need him after it faded… it was a matter of if she _wanted _him around.

Ichigo sighed.

He couldn't see it happening. He was working for the resistance to get rid of Aizen. He was a colleague, but he wasn't really an important one.

He _wouldn't_ be able to stay this way.

* * *

><p>"Urahara."<p>

Said man looked up from what looked from her point of view as a nap, twirling his hat in his hands. "What is it?"

"Apparently, Ichigo wasn't aware of the immortality that comes with this job?"

"Wasn't he?"

"Urahara." Rukia snapped sternly. "Why didn't you tell him."

"Ah, I'm afraid it was just a mistake on my part, Rukia-chan. Call it an old mans bad memory, it slipped my mind as I was informing him all the details of the transfer."

She sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But are you sure there isn't anything else you didn't tell him? Because if there is, I'll need to tell him right away, or he won't trust us anymore if he finds out from a different source."

"I'm sure." Urahara smiled, placing his hat on his head and tipping it forward, hiding his eyes.

"I've told him everything you know, Rukia-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Urahara amuses me... this chapters shorter then usual isn't it? O.O**

**Don't worry Byakuya-lovers, he warms up eventually :P**

**Review, I'll write faster. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow, sorry for not updating for so long. What happened was I wrote this chapter, but then my computer froze before I could save it and I was forced to shut the entire thing, losing the chapter in the process- along with 16 K of a AU I was going to post after Obscure. And then, after several rewrites to get it up to it's old standard, Word crashed and I lost it again. -.-**

**Needless to say, I'm annoyed with my computer, especially since I didn't manage to get this chapter perfect. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ichigo walked side by side down the straight and clean 13th division hallways. Only a minute ago, Urahara had come up on intercom- a rare occurrence for him- saying something about need them up there on the pretences of a new mission. Now, they were heading up to floor one, the Tactics and Consultations division, or in other words, the 1st division.<p>

Ichigo, admittedly, was a little nervous. After all, their last one, his first mission, had frankly been quite a disaster. Naturally, he had attended a few smaller missions since, but they hadn't really done much to alleviate his concerns.

The disaster that made up their last mission obviously didn't effect Rukia, as she marching quite calmly, arms swinging lazily by her side. Then again, she had one hundred year of experience.

Despite being nervous, however, he was rather curious. Urahara had sounded urgent, a tone that rarely layered his voice.

The elevator beeped as it reached the bottom, the door opening slowly. A joyful squealing grated his ears as a flash of orange past him by, latching on to Rukia.

"Rukia-san!" The orange flash appeared to be a tall, _endowed,_ women who currently had her arms around Rukia's neck, the later having stumbled back a few steps.

"Ah. Rangiku-san. Nice to see you." She said breathlessly.

'Rangiku' let go of her and turned to Ichigo, who stepped back hesitantly, wondering if she would leap on to him as well. "So? Who is this." She grinned at Rukia, winking. "Your boyfriend?"

"What? No! He's my partner, a transfer."

"Oh! A transfer huh? Hmm." She tapped her chin, looking at him critically. "He looks weedy…"

"Hey!"

"…but then again, if you compare him to Toshiro…"

"What was that, Rangiku?" A cranky voice came out from behind her, and Ichigo craned his neck to see that the owner of the voice was a short boy with shocking mop of white hair.

"Heh…" She giggled awkwardly. "Sorry, Taicho!"

Rukia sighed. "Rangiku-san, Toshiro, this is Ichigo, my partner. Ichigo, this is Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toshiro, of the tenth division."

"Ah. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The white-haired boy nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Urahara called us for a mission."

"Aw, so soon Rukia-san?"

"Yes. C'mon Ichigo." Rukia tugged Ichigo into the elevator, with a little bit too much eagerness to her force.

"See you!" Rangiku waved. The elevator closed in her face.

"Well… that was odd…Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"The people you work with are strange."

She grunted. "I can say the same for you…"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"What's the mission Urahara?"<p>

"Ah, Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-san. I'm afraid this is a very urgent mission." Rukia nodded her head. "I've received word from Yoruichi. Judging from the Intel she gathered, she and I have agreed that right now would be a very good time to strike one of the big guys."

Rukias eyes widened, and I glanced between the two. "You want us to take one of _them _out?"

"Yes. No time is better then now. Apparently it's a little bit hectic in there due to lost information."

"How do you know this is correct?"

"Are you doubting Yoruichi? She questioned every man she knows in the underground. She even went so far as to make deals with money. We all know that anything involving payment down there is quite serious."

"Fine. But are we really ready for this?"

"Absolutely. And there's no better time then now."

"How much have you set up for us?"

"We've got a delivery truck ready and waiting, fake ID for one truck driver, already equipped hidden panel for you, Rukia-chan. We've arranged for the delivery of 'groceries' to be due at eight pm today. Once your in, you travel through the underground. There will be someone waiting for you to take you back up into the Citadel- just ask for 'Hatake' in the usual place. Once in, you track down the offices and get it done. You should be able to take the same way out as you did in."

"Good. As long as there is no complications, it should be in and out, just like all the others, if I'm correct."

"Yes. Except for one thing."

"What?"

"This is going to be a two in one job."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good idea?"

"I believe so. Better to get two birds with one stone then have to make a second trip, what with recent suspicions."

"I see. I don't like it, but we'll do it."

Urahara only responded with a nod.

"Who exactly are we going for?" Ichigo questioned as they exited to room.

"Hallibel, and Nnoitora."

"Oh. I remember those guys. You made me memorize the path to their offices, and what was it? The number of guards they'd have?"

"Yes."

"What if the guard number changes?"

"It shouldn't. We've only been taking out their outside offices, so they probably wouldn't up security. Besides, what with Aizen's god-complex, he probably thinks his little fortress can't be breached." Rukia took a brief glance at the time, before turning back to Ichigo. "We've got three hours before we have to be on the road. Better double-check you know all your stuff."

* * *

><p>"Right."<p>

Ichigo hand twitched on the wheel like a grotesque, dying spider, as he reached the gates from Area 1 to the Citadel.

This was far to risky in his opinion. What if they saw through his disguise as a truck driver? What if they found the hidden panel that Rukia was hiding behind?

Even two ifs was enough to make him worry, and he could probably come up with a few more.

He slowed down as he neared the gate, pulling over by the guard with the scratch of gravel under his tires. The guard looked up disdainfully from the ground, eyes scrapping over Ichigo's face with an expression of indifference. "What do you want?"

"Eight P.M groceries delivery."

The man grunted. "Right." Ichigo watched through his side mirror as the man trekked to the back of the truck. His heart tightened as the metal doors screeched open.

There was silence, only the occasional shuffling of boxes echoing from behind him. He held his breath, anticipation clogging up his throat. There was more silence, and the doors slammed back down, the mans footsteps shuffling up to the car window.

The guard peered through at him. "All seems to be in order. Go on." He waved them through the threshold, and Ichigo inched by, his foot shaking on the gas pedal.

He drew up a mental map to the underground; the one he had just memorized a few hours earlier.

_Left. Right. Right. Left. _The cars wheels squealed on the road as he guided it through the sharp turns that made up the labyrinth to the underground. _Left. Straight. Right. Straight. Right. Left._

Ichigo's foot twitched downward and the truck braked to a stop, down a forked alley way, which was surprisingly neat, at least compared to the ones back home.

He cracked his arm behind him and knock cleanly on the trucks metal siding, a simple signal to Rukia; all clear.

She rapped back, shoved aside the fake backing, and made her way out the end of the truck. Ichigo leapt outside and quietly placed the door closed before slipping around to meet Rukia. He found her dusting herself off on the street.

"Lot of dust back there. Must have been ages since someone last used this thing." She said, staring up at him.

Ichigo snorted and shook his head. "Let's hurry up and go."

Rukia nodded curtly and marched forward a few steps, her boots clacking on the cement. She stopped in front of a green metal lid, engraved with a serial code. A _sewer _cover.

"Great. _Sewage. _My favorite thing in the world." He muttered.

Rukia only smirked. "Idiot's first." She gestured with a sweeping motion at the now uncovered hole.

Ichigo shot her a half-hearted glare; his heart was still a raging storm rattling between his ribs. He stared distastefully down the hole, his eyes only just catching the greenish material that was more sludge then water. He sighed, and lowered himself down.

Just as he was releasing his grip on the outer rim, Rukia called down to him. "By the way, the falls a lot longer then it looks."

His head twitched up and his lips formed a harried 'Wha?', but he was already plummeting. The wind slipped past him, cold palms slapping his cheeks. It was empty air, just a deep endless hole, but all of a sudden the ground rose up from no where to meet his feet, and he slammed into the ground with knee-jerking force.

He straightened up just in time for Rukia to drop lightly beside him, showing no signs of being winded at all, unlike Ichigo.

Annoying midget was probably used to it…

Ichigo analyzed his surroundings with a raised eyebrow. They were in a brick-lined hallway, quite narrow and grungy. The ground under his feet was dry. "There's no sewage…"

"Nope." Rukia's voice echoed about quite cheerfully.

"Which direction?" He asked, peering down both ends of the hallway.

"This way." Rukia started out to the left, Ichigo following silently. As they neared the end, a small square of light gradually grew bigger until became a full-fledged doorway. Rukia seemed ready to just march right in, but Ichigo stopped her with a hand around her elbow.

"Shouldn't we, you know, sneak in or something."

She shrugged off his arm. "Nope. We're resistance, we're welcome here."

"Alright…" He followed her into the light, sticking just behind her and to the right, feeling much like he was playing the role of a loyal dog.

The entered into a large, cavernous place. It wasn't a room, not at all. If anything, it was a mirror image of the streets above, the ones in the citadel. The only difference was the short buildings, which collided solidly with the stone ceiling, and the fact that the streets lamps simply dangled down from above.

There was no sky, so no sun.

Unlike the Citadel, which was empty and sleep-filled due to the time of night, the Underground was busy.

People bustled about, some in crowds and some alone. Most were dressed in brown, raggedy clothing, giving the appearance of dirty mushrooms shuffling around on the ground.

A little way down the street was an unmarked building that must have been a pub of some sort, what with the raucous laughter and shouts that drowned out the music.

"So um… how exactly does a giant underground _city_, stay under the radar?"

"Doesn't. Government knows its here. What they _don't _know, is that it contains passages to the heart of citadel."

"Right, right. And uh, government doesn't bother to even check for passages?"

Rukia sighed. "Unfortunately for them, they don't really care. After all, look around at this place. Do you really think they'd expect anything of it?"

"Suppose not. Now what are we looking in here for?"

"A person. Someone who can get us through. He should be in there." She gestured toward the rundown pub he had just been looking at.

"Great."

With that, they started their purposeful march down the streets, gaining many a curious look.

Entering the pub, the wayward customers paid them no mind; being far too used to inconspicuous strangers to give them more then a sidelong glance. Rukia stopped short in the center of the room, shooting glances left and right before shaking her head and striding to the oak counter.

"Hey." She leaned forward. "I'm looking for someone about yea high" She gestured above her head a few feet with and flat palm. "He's more then a bit scruffy looking and has dirty blonde hair. Looks more like an English man then a Japanese one?"

"I don't know, lady." The bartender placed a glass down on the table, and his eyes flickered nervously to Ichigo, who only just realized that he had his arms crossed rather menacingly, like he was some dim-witted lackey, ready to take somebody 'outside' if they didn't comply. "A lot of people come around here, you sure you don't have a name."

"Hm. I'm not sure which one he's using this week."

He eyed her carefully, an odd sort of look glinting in is eye; or was it just the ceiling lights? "You a Seat?" He drawled with a warning hinting his tone.

"Far from it. I killed a couple of 'em last week." Ichigo's eyes whirled in his sockets, alarm painting a red target on Rukia's head.

The bartender's only reaction was the lack of it. He met Rukia's eyes searchingly, a device scanning a barcode. "I'll be back."

He was true to his word, appearing behind the bar once again with a replica of Rukia's description at his arm. The man smoothly slid to the custumers side of the bar. "Shall we deal outside, Rukia-san?"

"Hai."

Within seconds, the still, muggy air packed against Ichigo's cheek as the three stood about a foot away from each other.

"I can assume you want what you always do?"

"Passage up to the centre."

"Aa. So who is it this time, eh?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?" Rukia shifted restlessly on to her other foot.

"You're correct. I do know. Of course, I would, what with you resistance people march in, demanding stuff all the time." He shuffled on the spot rather grumpily.

"Right, right" Rukia said exasperatedly as Ichigo sighed. "Can you just let us through, please?"

The man's beady eyes darted to Ichigo's face suspiciously. "Yeah… I meant to ask, who's this weedy fellow?"

"Hey!"

"That's Ichigo, my partner. Can you show us up _now?"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved a hand through the air. "Don't get all antsy now. I'll lead the way." He didn't want for confirmation as he turned away abruptly and darted down the nearest alley. Rukia and Ichigo followed at a brisk pace, a small sprint to their steps.

After a turn to the right, a twist to the left, and a double back -which Ichigo was certain was due to over the top eccentrics- they arrived at the foot of an upward climbing ladder, the top rings of which vanished into the eating shadows.

The man was remained silent, climbing up with a small gesture at Ichigo to stay where he was. The two remained dutifully at the bottom with shared glance, from where they faintly heard the rustling of fabrics and clinking of cut metal.

A rusted, grating screech later the man's scuffed soles came to view; descending the ladder with precision. He stood in front of them, slipping a grubby hand and a glint of sliver into his raggedy pockets. "Got 'er open and ready for you. Go on up, I'll lock up once you're free, and will have the second entry open when I hear the chaos."

At Ichigo's incredulous look, he tapped the grim on his left ear lobe. "I got good ears. I could hear you tap your feet on the floor up there from all the way down here."

Ichigo's only reply was a slight inclination of the head, being a little miffed by the man's attitude.

"I'll be seein' you." He shuffled away with a backwards wave.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia, who offered a small smile and took a hold of the ladder railings. "Let's get to it."

The climb was long, perhaps overly so, but at some point, they shoved a metal grate up and over and poked their heads to the surfaces; turtles peeking out of their shells after a long break in the shade.

Ichigo' s eyes flitted nervously between the pristine walls of the Citadels hallway. He wasn't used to such cleanliness, such perfection, such _grandeur._ Even the headquarters had a certain metallic touch to it that made it seem like more of a base camp, despite the millions of dollars worth of materials they had in there.

He knew from maps that identical white hallways lined the entire perimeter of the building, other rooms taking up the rest of the area. There was a total of ten guards the entire building. Four guarding the two separate doors that led to Hallibels and Nnoitora's offices, and the other six patrolling the floors.

The guards must have been on the other side of the building, as he could hear neither footsteps or the rustling of clothes.

They were safe, for now.

"Where to first?" He hissed in Rukia's ear.

"Spilt up, take out the patrol guards. Three each. Meet back here in then mintues and don't fire your gun."

He nodded purposefully, completely prepared for the event of a split up; or so he hoped. _Things will run smoothly, _he told himself. _They will._

He didn't look back as he turned down his side of the building. He didn't want to see the confidence on Rukia's face, because he feared it would take away his own.

He snuck smoothly across the gleaming floors, shoes not making the slightest scuff. His gun was out, ready, but he left the safety down. If his fingers starting shaking, he didn't want to accidentally fire it.

He really didn't think that would go down well.

The guards would be here somewhere. He just had to turn the corner before they did. And hopefully, they'd be facing the other direction. A surprise attack was always best.

His muscles flexed and straightened to a stop at the sound of footsteps. Rukia's? He strained to hear. No, too heavy. He tensed sliding up beside the wall, and holding breath.

There was only one set. One guard. He could do it.

The footsteps echoed getting close and louder. Then, a foot was around the corner, followed by a face. There was a split moment of hesitation, in which their eyes met, and the guard's widened in shock, before Ichigo brought the gun down forcefully on his neck.

He could hear the bone snap.

One down, two to go.

He snatched up the body, wincing at the warm that still radiating through it, and tossed it into the nearest room, which he remembered was some sort of storage room.

Only two more to go.

And there they were. His ears picked the softest sound of their breathing, the rustle of there uniforms. They were down the hall to the right, but it sounded like they were walking away.

Good.

He ran as quietly and smoothly as he could, only lightly touched his toes the ground. It was only a second before he was behind them, his gun already snapping at one's neck, and his whole hand around the other.

Without pause, he wrestled the mans neck into headlock and twisted it. He died still struggling to save himself.

It made it worse that the machines had self-preservation.

He could assume Rukia was already finished, so he turned swiftly around and ran back in the other directions. She was already at the waiting point, but something was wrong. Her head was turned away, and was tilted as if she were listening for something.

"Ruki-"

"Shh." She cut him of with a lift of her index finger to her lip. "Do you ear that?"

He tensed, turning an ear toward the direction she was pointing in. His eyes narrowed. There was a faint sound. A sort of rumbling… no, cheering? It reminded him faintly of the raucous laughter and talk from the bar down below him, except it came from outside.

"What?"

"It's some sort of celebration." Rukia hissed at him.

"Okay. Is that a problem."

"Yes. For one thing, I wasn't aware of it. For another, the fact that there's people all of the streets near this building means that the head guard will be cautious. Which means _more _security."

"You're saying…"

"There's more guards around here somewhere… Ichigo, this is bad. It'll be easy for them to get the drop on us, and they might even already know were ear." She fell silent, and began a sloping crawl down a hallway they had yet to explore, gesturing for him to follow.

He didn't question her motives or her reasoning, just slipped down after her in equal silence. He couldn't hear anybody in the hallway, but then again, he wasn't sure how long it was.

The two stopped just before twisted around the corner, pausing to listen. There was nothing. Rukia took a step around the corner, and then stopped short, Ichigo nearly running into her.

He peered around her shoulder. It was a dead end. A large, white, wall of a dead end. There was one door just in front of them, and another to the left behind them.

Both their necks whipped around, at the creak of one of the cedar doors.

Ichigo's heart was racing, frantically trembling inside him. The greenish-grey fabric of the guards uniforms was only thing he could see.

He swallowed thickly, as he realized that the other door had open, and the barrel of a gun was pressing down on the base of his neck. He shifted is eyes over to Rukia, and sure enough, she was sporting a matching gun at her temple.

She allowed her gun to drop uselessly to her side.

They had no chances, no bids for freedom. They were trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. I hope you enjoy. I like my grumpy OC and that's about it... don't worry about him if you're not an OC fan, he'll show up once or twice more, if at all. I don't know why I decided not to base him off a Bleach character...<strong>

**Oh, and I apologize for grammer and other mistakes, I've rewritten this so many times now, I can't stand to read it again. O.O**

**Those of you who read Lackluster (actually I don't think any of you do), I haven't even started the chapter yet. -.-**

**Til' next time, r****eview please :)**

**~JAM**

**P.S Longest chapter yet :D 4 K!**


	11. Authors Note xD

Well. I know I'm not supposed to post this as a chapter, but I think its kinda neccessary to let my readers know whats going on xD

Yes, I havent updated in eons, but no, this is not the dreaded 'discontinued' author's note.

As it is, I've decided to rewrite this, 'cause to me the plot is too rushed and random, the dramatic parts are too blah, etc. I can warn you that the rewrite will be darker and will may have significant plot changes, but I'm hoping to be able to basically copy-paste some of the better parts of this story (like the beloved IchiRuki moments :D).

Anyways, I can't say exactly when it will be out, but I will either post a chapter or send a message to all those who alerted/favorited when it is. The original will probably be deleted after the rewrite has caught up to it, unless I decided to keep it up for whatever reason.

I apologize to any of you who liked the story as is, but as the author I'm unsastified, so as you can see this story is going nowhere xD

I hope to see all of you again with the rewrite :D If not, thanks for reading/reviewing the story thus far ^^

-JAM


	12. It Has Begun!

A rewritten prologue to Obscure is now posted!

Okay, I lied, it will posted _after_ I post this.

Honestly, I was going to wait until I rewrote chapter one and two before I posted anything, but then I felt kind of guilty for making my meager amount of readers wait.

I'm sorry!

And I confess, it hasn't been general business or problems in life that have kept me from writing. It was all due to sheer laziness and procrastination. But anyways, I will post the newly written prologue shortly (honestly, it hardly changed. In fact, I rewrote it in the last 5 minutes.)

Go look up the rewrite, and enjoy! (all 300 words of it)

-JAM


End file.
